Let's Play
by Broadway-Naruto-Girl
Summary: After something that scars her for life her freshman year of high school Sakura was never the same now about to enter college an emotionally inept shy frail girl will Sasuke help? Discontinued, but this story is up for adoption. PM me if interested.
1. Prologue

**Ok, so I've been mulling around the idea of this story for awhile now and I decided to post this as like a trial run. So yeah uh, I'll post an actual chapter if I get at least…. Let's say 3 maybe 4 reviews. Also throughout the story, if I continue it, it will hop back and forth between past and present. It will be a bunch of flashbacks from Sakura basically. Um anyway please review and I'll hopefully be updating soon!**

* * *

Bach's cello suite no. 1 rang throughout a middle class suburban home. The house was average, for an average life, for an average couple, in an average neighborhood. It wasn't smaller than the others and it was larger either. The only thing that made this particular average house, in this particular average neighborhood, owned by this particular average couple, was the music played by their daughter on her cello. Their daughter was definitely the unique, NOT average, genius the couple prided themselves on.

She was different in every way, like her looks. Who else has naturally soft pink hair, and sharp tea green eyes, and the lovely ivory complexion of her porcelain skin? The way she spent her time was different from the other suburban children, instead of hanging out at the mall with friends and socializing, she spent her time of homework, studying, cello practice, and reading. The way she dressed herself was different, nothing revealing, or tight, always sweaters and cardigans, and pants like slacks, dress pants, jeans, and tennis shoes, or flats; she wore anything to look as plain as possible as not to draw attention. And as for her hair? It fell just past her shoulders an inch or so and she usually had in pulled back from her face in a tight neat half pony tail, bun, French braid, regular braid, or back in a headband. She liked to keep her hair from her face when she studied, or practiced her cello.

Her name was Sakura Haruno and her parents couldn't be more proud of her, but one thing did worry them. The fact that ever since she entered high school she shut herself off from the rest of the students. Abandoning her social life, parties, and friends. And now, with her going off to college, her parents became worried of how she would function with a room mate, and all the new people at college.

"I'm worried Katsu, what if she doesn't make any friends and she's miserable?" Sakura's mother said shaking her head worriedly, her husband smiled. (AN: Katsu mean "victory")

"Suzu, relax it's not like she was making friends before." Katsu, Sakura's father said jokingly, trying to lift his wife's spirit. She was not amused. (AN: Suzu means "bell")

"That's not funny, don't joke like that. She's you daughter too!" Suzu fumed, causing her husband to chuckle.

"It's just a joke sweetheart! And you shouldn't worry too much about Sakura. She's a smart girl." He said.

"I know. It's just…. Doesn't the fact that she has no friends or social life bother you?" Suzu asked, Katsu shrugged.

"What her friend, um, Hinata? They're friends, right?" Katsu said, Suzu shook her head.

"No, they used to in middle school, but after they entered high school Hinata, and all of her other friends drifted away from her." She explained Katsu sighed and took his wife's hand.

As her parents spoke, upstairs in her room Sakura continued to play the same song flawlessly. As she played the song her soft, small hands traveled the neck of the instrument gracefully, while her nimble fingers spryly hopped to different positions on the strings to play the chords. She moved her arms faster and faster picking up the tempo running her bow along the cello producing heavenly notes till she hit her last chord slowly, letting the sound linger in the air.

She then slowly set the bow down on the desk and placed the cell on its stand. After she gently placed her hands at the end of her half pony tail pulling it tighter and pushing her hair behind her ears. The hair not in the pony tail, she let cascade around her shoulders.

Walking out of her room she quietly shut her door and made her way downstairs, where she heard the hushed murmurs of her parents talking.

"… she used to be so popular in middle school, then she enters high school and after a few weeks she suddenly decides to shut herself off from everything." She heard her mom say, Sakura looked down at her feet, thinking back to her freshman year.

**Four years ago**

Sakura and her friend Hinata were walking up to the high school for the very first time. Their hair was lightly curled, they were wearing their cutest blouses, and their favorite pairs of skinny jeans.

"Oh my God! Hinata can you believe it? We're finally going to be high scholars!" Sakura said excitedly with a little hop. Hinata giggled.

"I know!! Finally we can go to a dance that doesn't end at 7:30! We can eat lunch outside! OOH! And our lockers will be taller than four feet! It's going to be awesome!" Hinata said linking her arm with Sakura's.

"I hope you two aren't forgetting THE most exciting thing about high school…. Boys!" Sakura and Hinata turned to see their friend Ino who was in the grade before them and was extremely popular.

"INO!" They said in unison, running over to hug her.

"I can't believe that after your first year of high school, you still only think about boys!" Hinata said giggling with Sakura, Ino rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on, what did you expect?" Ino asked.

"Not much I guess, now that I think about it." Sakura said, making Hinata laugh and Ino playfully glare at her.

"Whatever forehead. Just be prepared because this year I'm dating a senior, THE senior and I'm going to use y popularity connections to snag you two a man!" Ino said confidently. Hinata and Sakura just looked at each other and laughed.

**End flashback**

Sakura sighed and continued to listen to her parents talk.

"…. Just think of it as a blessing. At least we know she's not out having sex, or doing drugs, or drinking at all these parties. And at least we know that she's not with any boyfriends taking advantage of her or beating her. Right? At least we know she's safe." Her dad said trying brighten the mood.

'_Yeah… safe.'_ Sakura thought sullenly.

**Four years ago**

The music boomed and Sakura could barely hear anything, suddenly she felt another presence.

"Let's play." Said a deep voice Sakura didn't recognize, she turned around and shut her eyes.

**End flashback**

"I'm just glad she got into Konoha University, it's one of, if not, the best schools in the country and only an hours drive away." Suzu said, Sakura was still listening.

"And it's a lot closer to Kakashi, so she can still continue her weekly sessions with him" Her father said.

**Three and a half years ago**

"Sakura, your parents tell me that since you've entered high school your social life has decreased rapidly…. Would you like to elaborate on that?" A man in his thirties with silver hair, an eye patch, and a turtle neck covering his mouth and nose said sitting in a nice leather chair. Sakura was sitting on a matching leather couch. She stayed silent for a while before mumbling a soft…

"No…" The man, Kakashi, didn't let that deter or falter him. He kept an in control and calm persona.

"That's ok, it's only the first session, why don't we stick to light subjects. Get to know each other a little so you're more comfortable around me and can talk more easily. That's the point of these sessions, talking. Would you like that Sakura?" He said Sakura hesitantly nodded.

"Ok then good! So, let's ask some basic questions. What's your…. Favorite color?" He asked.

"I don't know… it used to be yellow… but I guess I'd say gray now." She said quietly.

"Why is that Sakura?" Kakashi asked, Sakura shrugged.

"You know, yellow symbolizes joy, happiness, and wisdom. While gray symbolizes sorrow, security, and maturity. Your parents told me you used to be bright, popular, and happy… and now you seem sad, distant, and reserved. Do you think you changed your favorite color when you changed your personality?" Sakura stayed silent and thought about what he said.

"Maybe, I guess."

**End flashback**

"You know a change in scene might benefit her Suzu." Katsu said.

"Yeah, but I hate that she'll have no one to look after her." Suzu said, once again worry was evident in her tone.

"You know, my friend Fugaku's sons attend KU. The younger one will be a freshman as well. I can call and ask him to ask his son if he could watch out for Sakura." Katsu said, even though Sakura couldn't see her parents she could sense her mother was relieved.

"Yes that would make me feel better, to know that someone was keeping an eye on her." Suzu said, Katsu chuckled.

"Ok, I'll call him tonight."

Sakura stopped listening to her parents talk after that and changed her route from the kitchen to the living room.

'_I have a bad feeling about this.'_

* * *

**Ok, so remember at least 3 reviews and I'll know to continue it. So review!!! Please!**


	2. New Friends and Old Friends

**Ok so, YAY! You guys liked it! So I wanted to give you an actual chapter!!! This one only has one flashback. But there is Sasuke in this chapter! Also beware of OOC in characters. AND beware of the F-bomb and other curse words because they show up A LOT in this chapter. Also Naruto's and Kiba's dialogue is not anything serious, it's just to be funny. If it's not entertaining I apologize now in advance, I have no idea how guys talk except what I see in movies and tv sooo yeah.**

* * *

"Ok, so remember if you need anything you can call me or your father on our cells, and if you can't reach us try the house phone, or you could email us or page us. Or if those don't work, I have a set of contacts from our work you coul-"

"I think she gets it honey." Katsu said, stopping Suzu's rant on how their daughter could reach them.

"Ok, but just remember, we're only an hour away and Kakashi is only 20 minutes." Suzu said resting her hand on Sakura's from the front seat of their car, Sakura nodded. The three were currently about to pull into Konoha University to drop Sakura off and help get her dorm ready. As they parked in the parking lot (AN: No durh!) Katsu went to the back where a small trailer that came up to his shoulder was. It was carrying all of Sakura's things.

"Ok, so Suzu, why don't you and Sakura find her dorm and I'll see if I can find someone to help me move her stuff." Katsu said, peering around for someone who didn't look busy.

"Alright, come on Sakura, let's find your dorm." Suzu said cheerily, Sakura merely nodded. The two were carrying two suit cases each with Sakura's clothes. As they walked Suzu recognized a familiar head of dark hair and pearl eyes.

"Hinata Hyuuga, is that you?" Suzu called out, Sakura looked down, as to not make eye contact.

"Mrs. Haruno hi." Hinata greeted politely, she looked at Sakura, who briefly looked back, and Hinata smiled as a form of a friendly gesture.

"Wow, look how much you've grown up. The last time I saw you, you had that adorable little pixie hair cut and you were so short, just barely five feet." Suzu said gushing. It was true, Hinata looked much different, her hair was just a few inches longer than Sakura's and she was a few inches taller than Sakura as well. (AN: Um, Sakura will be…. 5'2 or 5'3 and Hinata 5'4 or 5'5?) Hinata laughed at Suzu's antics.

"Yeah, I know. I probably look like a whole nother person." She said.

"Hey, since you two are going to the same school, maybe you and Sakura could be friends again. I know how close you two were in High School." Suzu said.

**Four years ago**

"Sakura what's wrong?" Hinata asked, sitting next to Sakura at lunch.

"Nothing." Sakura mumbled. Hinata looked at her concerned.

"Sakura, I'm worried about you. Ever since that party you've been ignoring me." Hinata said, Sakura didn't say anything.

"What? Am I not popular enough for you now or something?" Hinata asked Sakura looked at her.

"Of course not!" Sakura said Hinata looked down.

"Then what's wrong Sakura? You know you can tell me anything." Hinata asked, placing a hand on Sakura's shoulders, making her tense up and jerk away. Hinata looked at Sakura with tears gathering in her eyes.

"Sakura please! Let me be your friend again!"

**End flashback**

"Yeah maybe, I'd like that." Hinata said Suzu smiled.

"Well, it was good to see you again, but we need to find Sakura's dorm." Suzu said.

"Ok, um do you know what dorm it is? Maybe I could show you?" Hinata offered Suzu smiled again.

"She's in the West Side dorms, do you know where that is?" Suzu asked Hinata nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm in the West Side dorms too. In fact it's that building right over there." Hinata said pointing to a brown brick building. It looked old, but not crappy old, but antique and beautiful old.

"Oh that's wonderful. Thank you so much. Goodbye Hinata." Suzu said.

"Goodbye Mrs. Haruno." Hinata said Suzu began lugging her suitcases to the dorm, leaving Sakura with Hinata.

"It was really nice to see you again. I really do hope we can talk more this year. Goodbye Sakura." Hinata said sweetly and kindly to Sakura smiling at her. Sakura looked up and met her gaze.

"Goodbye Hinata." Sakura mumbled, before catching up to her mom. Hinata looked at Sakura's retreating form sadly before continuing her path to where she was going.

"So there I was in the middle of the kitchen, and my mom keeps fucking yelling things like 'how the fuck this happen' and 'what the fuck did you do' shit like that right? And I'm just fucking looking at her like 'fuck I don't know!' I mean FUCK! How do you explain that your fucking microwave fucking blows up when all you do is put in a pact of instant fucking ramen?!?" A boy, named Naruto said to his friend.

"Fuck, Naruto, will you stop fucking swearing!" His friend, Sasuke said irritatedly whacking his friend's arm with his elbow. They were currently walking around, each holding an open Chinese take out box in one hand and a pair of chop sticks in the other. They were both eating, obviously.

"What the hell Bastard!?! You can't just fucking tell someone to stop fucking swearing, while swearing yourself! Do you know how ironic that shit is?" Naruto said taking a bite.

"Do you even know what ironic means Dobe?" Sasuke said rolling his eyes; Naruto looked embarrassed, but shrugged it off.

"Whatever, who cares if I don't know what ironic means, nobody fucking does." Naruto said Sasuke just rolled his eyes again before finishing up the last of his Chinese.

"Yeah, whatever you say. I gotta go. My dad wants me to meet and look after his friend's daughter or something." Sasuke said throwing away the box.

"Why?" Naruto asked with his mouth full.

"I don't know, but she's in the same dorm, so it'll be easy enough." Sasuke said, Naruto nodded, stuffing another bite into his mouth.

"Ok, see you later." Naruto said walking off. Sasuke entered the building and took out a sheet of paper with the girl's name and dorm room.

"Sakura Haruno, dorm 217." Sasuke read, walking up the stairs to the second floor. As he passed the rooms he heard girls' chit chatting and gossiping, and the blare of musical artists like Fergie, Avril Lavigne, and Katie Perry. Typical girl stuff, until he reached 217 and instead of the dumb gossiping and crappy music he heard beautiful, flawless cello. He listened a few more seconds before knocking. The cello music came to a stop and the door cracked open.

"Yes?" Said a soft, quiet voice, Sasuke looked down to see part of the girl's face, a small pale nose with light freckles speckled around it, a pair of plump lips, and a pale chin.

"Sakura Haruno?" Sasuke asked she nodded signaling him to continue.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha; our parents wanted us to meet?" After he said that, the door opened fully to reveal a girl about average height, maybe an inch or so shorter, she had pastel pink hair in a tight French braid, shy green eyes, and ivory skin. She wore a navy and white horizontally striped sweater with a wide round neckline with a white dress shirt underneath untucked, the sleeves of both shirts were rolled up to her elbows. She had a pair of fitted khaki pants on, a pair of red keds, and pearl stud earrings. She defiantly wasn't what he expected.

"Yes… nice to meet you." She said quietly as she shifted the weight on her feet, Sasuke could tell she wasn't the kind of person who liked meeting new people.

"Likewise." Sasuke said an awkward silence hung in the air between the two.

"So, you play the cello?" Sasuke asked not sure of what else he could say or ask.

"Yes. I'm a music major." Sakura said.

"Me too small world." SIt was quiet between the two again for a few seconds.

"So, I guess I'll see you later then?" Sasuke said Sakura nodded again. As he began to leave he was stopped by Sakura's voice.

"What's your instrument?" Came the quiet mumble, Sasuke couldn't quite make it out.

"What?" He asked Sakura looked down nervously, gathering courage before looking up at him again.

"What instrument do you play?" she asked, much louder that it surprised Sasuke.

"Piano." He said before smirking as she nodded and went back inside closing the door, shortly after he heard the cello music play again. He listened again before leaving to the fourth floor where he and Naruto and one of their other friends, Kiba, shared a dorm suite.

"Hey, I'm back." Sasuke said closing his door behind him and locking it. Naruto was on the couch in the common area playing a game on their ps3.

"So was she cute or hot?" Naruto asked as Sasuke sat down next to him. Sasuke looked at him rolling his eyes.

"What's the difference? They both mean the same thing, don't they? Whether or not a girls attractive or not." Sasuke said Naruto rolled his eyes this time.

"No dude, they're totally different!" Naruto said.

"How?" Sasuke asked boredly.

"Ok so, say there's this guy in a bar and he see's this girl and he thinks she's cute. He'll go over and talk to her, flirt a little, maybe by her a drink or two and at the end of her night get her phone number and depending on how well the chat went he'll call her to arrange a date so he can fuck her. Now say the same guy is in the bar and he sees a hot chick, he's defiantly gonna go over there and buy her a crap load of beer to get her hammered enough to get her number and drunk fuck her, and then depending on how good she was in the sack, he'll call her up to arrange a date so he can soberly fuck her." Naruto explained seriously like it was the cure to cancer or the answer to the age old question of 'why are we here?' Sasuke looked at him dead panned.

"I still don't see the difference." Sasuke said boredly.

"Ok, ok, so here's another example, you know that chick from Juno, Ellen something, right? Well she's cute, now take Angelina Jolie, she's hot," Naruto began as their third room mate Kiba walked in and sat in the arm chair next to the couch, listening to Naruto's rant, "and then there's Drew Barrymore, she's cute, but Scarlett Johansson is HOT!"

"No way dude! Scarlett Johansson is not in the hot category, she's in the cute category, have you seen her face? She's adorable!" Kiba said, getting ready to debate this with Naruto. Sasuke sighed.

"Um hello! Earth to Kiba!! Have you not seen the rack on that hottie! She's hot!" Naruto yelled Kiba shook his head.

"No, Sasuke what do you think?" Kiba asked turning his attention to Sasuke who let out ANOTHER irritated sigh.

"Why don't you two just agree she's attractive and shut up?" He said getting up to go to his room, he was almost there too, until.

"Wait! Sasuke, you never answered my question. Is she cute or hot?" Naruto asked. Sasuke stood there and thought for a few seconds before softly mumbling his answer.

"Cute."

* * *

**So I hope you liked it!!! And I'm sorry about OOC! But this IS an AU story. Any who! Please review. I love your feed back!! It makes me smile!**


	3. See You Later

**Ok, chapter 2!!! I hope you like it and I hope you review!!! I'll warn you now about Sasuke OOCness. You have been warned so don't complain!!! Anyway please review!!!1 I want to get more reviews, but if I don't that's still fine!!!!! Enjoy!!! R&R!!!**

* * *

Sasuke's eyes fluttered open as the light from his window hit them. He lazily brought his arm over them to cover them as he groaned.

"I need drapes." He muttered rolling off the bed and shuffling to the bathroom in the hallway to take a shower. It had been a couple days since his first meeting with Sakura and he decided it was about time check up on her again and maybe hang out with her a little so they could get to know each other and it'd be less awkward between them.

Once he finished his shower he went back to his room, it was a bit un kept, some laundry on the floor, books and notebooks laid unopened on his desk, and his bed was a tangled mess.

'_Cleaner than usual.' _Sasuke mused, picking up a pair of boxers from the floor and bringing them to his nose to sniff.

"Still good." He mumbled slipping them on. Yes, Sasuke Uchiha was what most people described as a slob, but he liked his slacker lifestyle. He then went to his dresser and pulled out a pair of worn out looking jeans, and a grey long sleeved T shirt hanging on his bed post. He hastily pulled on a beat up pair of navy high tops, slung his green canvas messenger bag over his shoulder, grabbed his cell, ran his hands through his hair, and was out the room.

He entered the common area and was met with Kiba on the couch, in green plaid pajama pants and no shirt, eating a bowl of cereal and watching TV, his little white dog, Akamaru, next to him. Naruto was in the corner where their mini fridge, cupboard, and microwave was, cooking, what he assumed was instant ramen. He was wearing a pair of bight orange boxers, and a large brown hoodie over a white t shirt.

"Dude, where are you going so early in the morning, classes don't start until next week!" Kiba said looking over his shoulder at him. It was 11:30. Naruto and Kiba were living the slacker lifestyle as well, in case you hadn't noticed!

"To meet that girl." He said, walking to where Naruto was, reaching in the cupboard and taking out a strawberry pop tart.

"What girl? The cute one that needs a babysitter?" Naruto asked, chuckling and taking his ramen out and blowing it before taking his first bite.

"Shut up, I'm not her babysitter, and yes, that girl." Sasuke said rolling his eyes and headed out the door.

As he walked down the girls' second floor hallway again hearing similar sounds as did the other day, till he reached Sakura's room. He didn't hear her cello, but he heard Beethoven's 8th symphony playing on a speaker. He smirked and shook his head before knocking, the music was turned down and the door opened moments later to reveal Sakura. Her hair was pulled back with two silver clips; she had on a pale blue dress that ended at her knees, with a light grey cardigan, and silver flats on.

"Hey Sakura." He greeted.

"Hello." She said quietly, she looked at him, waiting for him to speak.

"So, I was going to go walk around, maybe get some lunch or coffee. Do you want to come?" Sasuke asked getting to the point, figuring that Sakura wasn't the type to indulge in small talk. She looked down, thinking for a few seconds, before nodding.

"Ok." She said, she closed the door and he heard the music get turned off, the door opened moments later to reveal her again, this time with a light brown leather bag over her shoulder, it looked like a messenger bag, but was a smaller, and purse like size. She closed the door from behind and locked it. She looked at him again expectantly, waiting for him to lead the way. Sasuke took the hint and slowly began to walk towards the stairway, he picked up the pace when Sakura fell into step with him and he was sure she could keep up.

"So, there's this café on campus, they have good coffee and food there. Is that ok?" Sasuke asked, breaking the silence. He saw her nod, so he continued his way to the café. Once they had reached there the place had a good amount of people, not too many, but there was enough so they'd have to wait in line. Sasuke walked up to the line, Sakura in tow. He saw her staring at the menu, he was here just yesterday, so he already knew what to get.

"Hello, welcome the KU Café; can I take your order?" A boy with brown hair and blue eyes asked politely. The brunette then looked down at Sakura and Sasuke noticed a light tinge of pink. Sasuke rolled his eyes annoyed at the boy.

"I'll have a medium black coffee and a foot long sub." Sasuke said, the boy nodded and looked at Sakura, smirking at her flirtatiously. Sasuke looked at Sakura and could instantly tell that this guy was making her nervous and uncomfortable.

"Bottled water and a six inch chicken sandwich." She said softly. The two paid for their food and went to a corner table.

It was silent again between them and Sasuke mentally sighed, he'd have to start up the conversation. Again.

"So how long have you been playing the cello?" He asked taking a bite. Sakura sipped her water.

"Since I was five," She said, "when did you start piano?" Sasuke knew she was only asking to be polite, but he didn't mind.

"Since I was four." Sasuke answered, it was once again quiet. As Sasuke was about to ask another question, the brunette from earlier approached the table.

"Hey, I'm Hiroshi." He said smoothly, flashing Sakura his smirk, Sasuke saw her tense up and become uneasy.

**Four years ago**

Sakura was sitting alone at her usual lunch table, waiting for her friends to join.

"Hey, I'm Kabuto." A boy with silver hair and glasses said smirking, Sakura blushed.

"I'm Sakura!" She said flushing, and smiling cutely.

**End flashback**

"Could I get your name? Maybe your cell number?' Hiroshi asked. Sakura froze, and Sasuke suddenly felt angry with this Hiroshi guy and protective over Sakura.

"Look, she's with me." Sasuke said, glaring at Hiroshi, who rolled his eyes and chuckled, but once he made eye contact with the Uchiha's infamous death glare, his cockiness melted away as he gulped and nodded.

"Right, sorry for bothering you." He said, before stumbling away.

"Thank you." Sakura said with a grateful look in her eyes. Sasuke nodded.

"Anytime." The two finished eating in a comfortable silence and then left. Walking around the quad they took a seat on the edge of a fountain.

"So how's dorm life been?" Sasuke asked staring up at the sky. Sakura shrugged.

"Good." She said softly.

"Do you get along with your roommate?" He asked, looking at her.

"I don't have a roommate. I had my parents request a single dorm." Sakura explained he nodded.

"That must be… peaceful." Sasuke said thinking about how nice it'd be to live without the Dobe and dog boy. He smirked and chuckled slightly. Sakura looked at him confused.

"What?" She asked, tilting her head to the side. Sasuke looked at her amused.

"Just thinking about my obnoxious roommates." He said smirking; Sakura merely nodded and looked away again, making Sasuke smirk more. He thought her strange way of interacting was cute.

"Sasuke…? Never mind" Sakura began to ask a question but, her voice trailed off, deciding not to ask the question.

"What?" Sasuke asked interested in what she had to say.

"It's dumb." She said, Sasuke sighed.

"I bet it's not, just ask." Sasuke said softly, Sakura shrugged her shoulders up, stretching her arms straight, placing her hands on her knees.

"What's your favorite color?" She asked quietly, Sasuke smirked at the simple question.

"Blue. See, that wasn't a stupid question." Sasuke said and Sakura nodded relaxing her body again. He was about to ask her the same question when she abruptly stood up.

"I should go." She said turning to leave; Sasuke stood up and quickly grabbed her tiny hand.

"Wait, do you want to do this again sometime?" Sasuke asked. Even though it was usually quiet between the two, he enjoyed her company, yes she was… odd, but he found her eccentric and cute. Sakura nodded and Sasuke microscopically smiled and reluctantly let go of her hand. He watched her as she walked away.

"See you later…" He muttered.

* * *

**Well, please review, tell me what you thought, what you liked or didn't like, whatever you want!!! Just please review!!! Anyway, I hope to update soon!**


	4. Boys Will Be Boys

**Hey, here's another chapter, thanks for reviewing! I hope you keep reviewing, I like to know what you're thinking about what's going on in the story or what what you think is going to happen. I just like reviews in general! Anyway, I hope you enjoy! And I hope you review!**

* * *

"How's college been treating you? I understand that your first day of class is Monday. Are you excited?" Kakashi asked he always opened every session with Sakura with simple, easy questions to help ease her into more serious matters.

"It's been fine… I am kind of…. Anxious….. I guess." Sakura said shrugging. Kakashi nodded.

"Have you met people? Made friends?" Kakashi asked again. Sakura rubbed her upper arm slowly while exhaling, thinking on what to say.

"I ran into my old friend… Hinata." She said.

"Ah yes, Hinata your friend from middle school. Right?" Kakashi said Sakura nodded.

"How did it go?" He asked.

"Ok, it was mostly my mom talking…" Sakura explained Kakashi nodded.

"If you did talk to Hinata, what would you want to say to her?" He asked Sakura thought for a moment.

"I… I don't know…. Maybe that, I'm…. sorry about how things ended and that," Sakura's eyes began to water and her voice slightly cracked, "…. That I miss her and …. And Ino…" Sakura quickly pulled her long sleeve maroon sweater over her hand and wiped the tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

**Four years ago**

"SAKURA!!! SAKURA OPEN THE DOOR!!!" Ino shouted banging on Sakura's door. Currently, Hinata and Ino were at Sakura's house trying to talk to her, Sakura's parents were both out of town for the weekend.

"Sakura please!! We just want to talk to you!!! Please tell us what's wrong!!" Hinata pleaded jingling the handle of the locked door. Sakura buried her head further under her pillow trying to ignore them, silently willing them to leave her alone.

Suddenly the banging stopped and there was a moment of silence, Sakura exhaled slowly thinking they were gone until she heard Ino's voice, this time much more calm.

"Sakura, we're worried, you've been ignoring our texts, you won't return our calls, you avoid us at school!" Sakura looked at the door and slowly got off her bed and walked over to it and leaned her head against it as Ino continued.

"Whatever we did to you we're soo sorry, we just want our best friend back, you're like my little sister Sak, I love you!!... Please, open the door."

"Please Sakura! Whatever it is we'll understand, I love you too!!! I want us all to be together again, please!" Hinata said softly. Tears began to gather in Sakura's eyes as she shook her head, she took her head off the door and looked away, and as she spoke her voice came out tired and cracked.

"Please just…. Just leave me alone."

**End Flashback**

"Things just… they ended so badly between us all and I just wish I could…" Sakura trailed off and Kakashi leaned towards her handing her a handkerchief, she shook her head to decline it and Kakashi leaned back into his chair again.

""You wish you could what Sakura?" Kakashi asked as Sakura sniffed and wiped her eyes again.

"I don't know!... Turn back time…" She said, "… can we please talk about something… something else?" She asked, Kakashi's eye crinkled, signaling that he was smiling at her and nodded.

"Besides running into old friends, have you met anyone new?" Sakura nodded.

"My parents have a friend whose son attends KU," Sakura began. "His name is Sasuke."

"Oh, do you get along with him?" Kakashi asked Sakura nodded.

"Yeah he's nice…" Sakura trailed off again that day, not sure of how else to describe him.

"Well that's good that you're meeting new people Sakura."

Sakura stepped off the bus at the front entrance of KU, every Thursday at 5:30 Sakura will board a bus to town to have her weekly appointment with Kakashi and return around 7:30. Today was her first appointment since she's entered college.

She adjusted the strap of her bag before she began to walk back to her dorm. As she walked she heard three male voices, one she recognized as Sasuke's and the other two unfamiliar. She soon saw them turn a corner and her eyes scanned them all. There was Sasuke who, even though was rolling his eyes, appeared to be having a good time, there was a brunette one wearing a hoodie with a dog zipped up in it, he was slightly shorter than Sasuke and the other one who was the shortest of the three was blonde and waving his hands wildly while yelling. Sasuke smirked at his blonde friend while the brunette laughed, Sasuke looked over and his eyes met Sakura's.

"Hey Sasuke, what are you looking at?" Kiba asked following his gaze, his eyes landed on Sakura.

"Oh I see, yeah Uchiha, nice pick, you've got good taste!" Kiba said wriggling his eyebrows in a suggestive manner. Naruto grinned and started cat calling at Sakura.

"Hey sweet heart!! You like what you see!!" Naruto called out gesturing towards Sasuke who in turn blushed light pink as he glared at Naruto embarrassedly.

"Shut up you idiot!!! That's Sakura!!" Sasuke said through his gritted teeth.

"Who the fuck is Sakur-? Ooh! You mean THAT _girl?_ She's Sakura!?!" Naruto asked loudly, Kiba raised a curious eyebrow at the raven haired man who in turn nodded.

"Yeah, so shut up you idiots!" Sasuke ordered sending the two death glares, Kiba gulped and chuckled nervously while Naruto grinned nervously while scratching the back of his head.

"Y-yeah, sure thing Bastard!" Naruto stuttered out. Sasuke glared at them one last time before walking over to Sakura, Kiba and Naruto following behind him.

"Hey Sakura, what are you doing out?" Sasuke greeted and asked.

"I… I just had an appointment." Sakura said quietly, she looked at Naruto and Kiba and then back at Sasuke, who could tell that his two friends were making her nervous.

"These are my roommates Naruto and Kiba, don't worry, they're exceedingly dumb, but completely harmless." Sasuke said smirking, earning him two glares from Kiba and Naruto. Sakura just nodded.

"Hey, uh, sorry about that, you know what they say! Boys will be boys!" Kiba said embarrassed to Sakura, Naruto nodded.

**Four years ago**

"Hey, I'm sorry about those guys. They're kinda immature." Kabuto said chuckling slightly, he and Sakura were currently at a party at Sai's and some of the guys had sprayed Sakura with beer. The two were currently in the kitchen; Kabuto was helping Sakura dry herself off. Sakura laughed, looking at the said guys who were currently trying to get the girls to participate in a wet T shirt contest.

"It's ok! Boys will be boys, you know that!" Sakura said smiling; throwing away some paper towels that she had previously used to dry herself with. Kabuto smiled back before he turned his gaze to a door leading to the basement where some of his other friends, were entering, one of them, Sai, signaled to Kabuto to come over; he smirked and nodded before looking back at Sakura.

"Hey, let's go hangout in the basement, it'll be quiet and we can talk." He said placing his hand at the small of her back, guiding her towards the door. Sakura smiled and nodded.

"Ok, sounds fun!"

**End flashback**

"Yeah…" She said looking at her feet shyly.

"Yeah, really we didn't mean it! If we knew you were Sasuke's friend we would never have done those things…" Naruto said franticly, not wanting Sakura to have anything against him, "any friend of Sasuke's is a friend of ours." He finished, he was about to pat Sakura on the shoulder as a form of a friendly gesture, but she immediately shrunk away from his hand.

"I should get back to my dorm… nice meeting you." Sakura said quietly and quickly, she's was about to walk away but was stopped by Sasuke's voice.

"Next Friday to celebrate the end of the first week of classes we're going to have a few friends over to watch movies and order food; want to come?" Sasuke asked Sakura nodded.

"Sure." She then walked away quickly to her dorm. Sasuke looked back at Naruto and Kiba to see them staring at him with mischievous looks.

"What?" He asked irritated.

"Nothing! Nothing…" Kiba said innocently holding his hands up and walking ahead; Sasuke looked at Naruto who continued Kiba's sentence while catching up to him as well.

"We just think your babies will be adorable!"

A vein grew on Sasuke's forehead as he glared at the two ahead.

"Hn."

* * *

**Ok, I hoped you liked and or LOVED it!!!! Please review and I hope to update soon!**


	5. Any Other Person

**Ok, so here's the next installment of let's play!!!! I really hope you like and I apologize fot the shortness of the chapter and OOCness of the characters!!**

* * *

The first day of classes was today. Sakura could tell that many girls on her floor weren't ready; there were many signs. Like when instead of being woken up by the sound of her alarm at 6:45, she was woken at 6:30 when a girl across the hall had screamed.

"I DON'T HAVE ANY BALL POINT PENS!!!!!"

When Sakura had went to the communal showers she saw many sophomores snickering at the sight of the frazzled freshmen girls trying to get used to the new morning routines. Sakura was positive that the girls of her floor were distressed, for when they saw Sakura wearing her khaki pants, white dress shirt, emerald cardigan, and black ballet flats with her hair in a neat bun, they all greeted her politely with a "good morning professor" only to realize seconds later that she was their age.

If Sakura had been any other person she would've laughed in amusement at their antics, but, she wasn't any other girl. She was Sakura, so she just ignored them and went to her dorm room to get in some last minute cello practice before heading to class.

As she practiced there was a knock at the door. She sighed and placed the cello on its stand before she smoothed out her clothes and walked towards the door. She cracked the door open slowly to reveal Sasuke in a faded, baggy military green, v-neck sweater that hung from his upper body and limbs loosely with a white t shirt underneath, worn out jeans, and his high tops. He also had his messenger bag on his shoulder and he was smirking down at her.

"Sasuke? What are you doing here?" Sakura asked, raising her eyebrows in a surprised manner.

"We have musical theory together for our first class; I figured we could walk together." Sasuke said Sakura looked at him confused.

"Why?" Sakura asked. Why would HE want to walk with HER? She asked herself and his answer definitely wasn't what she expected.

"We're friends." He had said it so simply it nearly made her smile.

**Four years ago**

"Hinata are you sure you're not mad!?!" Sakura asked worriedly. Hinata smiled sweetly and shook her head.

"Sakura it is fine!" She said Ino looked at her skeptically. Both Sakura and Ino had been invited to Sai's party. Ino for obvious reasons, she was dating Sai. Sakura however was the ONLY Freshman invited and she felt guilty going to her first high school party without her best friend.

"Are you sure? Because I'd be perfectly fine not going, me and Kabuto can go out some other time!" Sakura said Hinata just laughed.

"Sakura its fine, besides your parents are only letting you stay until twelve and you'll be coming over after the party to tell me all about it!" Hinata said.

"Hinata, I don't understand why you're so cool with this! If I was in your position I'd be soo jealous about my best friends being invited to a party, but not me. How can you be fine with this?" Ino asked utterly confused, Hinata looked at her hands which were in her lap and smiled softly.

"Because…" she whispered "… we're friends."

**End flashback**

"Oh… ok." Sakura said so quietly Sasuke barely heard her.

"Hold on, I just need to get my things." Sakura said and went back into the dorm. Normally Sakura would've closed the door behind her to leave Sasuke waiting outside, but she had left the door open, on purpose, and Sasuke gave a miniscule smile. For if Sakura were any other person, the gesture wouldn't have meant anything, but this was Sakura, shy, reserved, and closed off Sakura. He knew that for her to leave her door open was her way of saying.

"I'm your friend too."

He took a few steps into the room and gazed around in fascination. Her walls were covered with posters of Beethoven, Mozart, and Bach, there was a shelf covered in books hanging on the wall. Beside her desk was her cello in pristine condition. These were the things he had expected to see in her room. What he didn't expect was the Beatles and David Bowie posters, or the fact that her duvet cover was yellow with white polka dots. He never thought that on her bed post there would be an antic set of nesting dolls or that by her dresser there would be a brass tree with necklaces, bracelets, earrings, and origami birds hanging of its branches. And he definitely never in a million years expected a DVD rack with the original Star Wars, Mean Girls, the first and second seasons of House, and nearly the entire Quentin Tarantino collection.

"Are you ready?" He heard Sakura ask. He blinked a few times to get out of his dazed state to see Sakura looking at him now with a brown leather back pack on.

"Oh… yeah let's… let's go." He said walking out of the room, Sakura behind him closing the door and locking it.

"I like your room." Sasuke said initiating a conversation; Sakura pressed her lips together and nodded.

"Thanks, I'm sure yours is nice too." She said awkwardly, Sasuke chuckled slightly.

"What?" She asked confused, causing Sasuke to smirk amusingly.

"Why are you laughing? I didn't make a joke." Sakura asked becoming even more confused. Sasuke shook his head.

"I know it's just that…" He trailed off not sure how to put it, he wasn't sure if she would be flattered or insulted if he told her he thought her awkwardness was cute.

'_She'd probably just become more awkward.' _Sasuke mused to himself while looking down at Sakura's confused eyes.

"Never mind." Sasuke said continuing their way to class Sakura slowed her pace to a stop and looked at him, befuddled from his actions.

'_And people think I'm weird'_ She thought as Sasuke stopped and looked back at her smirking.

"Come on, we're going too late." He said in a teasing tone. Sakura just nodded and quickened her pace so they were walking together.

* * *

**Hey, I'm sorry it's soooooooooooooooooo short but hey!!! At least I'm updating!!! Right!?!? I might have another update later, maybe this weekend or next week. Not sure when anyway please review, I want to know what you think!!!!**


	6. Memory Dreams

**Ok, I'm sooooo sorry!!! I'm such a liar!!!! I promised an update way sooner than this and failed to do so!!! I'm horrible!!!!!! Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!! Anyway here is the latest installment of Let's Play. I made this chapter longer as a way to make up for not updating when I promised. I just got swamped; I had just started my new job at Dairy Queen and become uber busy at school. Anyway please review!!!!!**

**WARNING, WARNING, WANRING CHARACTER OOCNESS!!!! You have been warned so don't complain!!!**

* * *

Sasuke awoke to the sound of the high pitched ring tone of his cell phone. He groaned as his pale arm squirmed out from under the mass of blankets and blindly searched the floor and bedside table for his phone. He felt the plastic of his alarm clock, the fabric of his clothes, and the crinkled pages of magazines and newspaper, but no phone. He groaned again and popped his head out of the tangled mass, growling as the phone continued to ring. His tired eyes scanned the dim room until he spotted the faint blue green glow of his cell phone through the thin fabric of a pair of boxers on the floor. He grumbled checking the time on the alarm clock. 4:27 AM. He cursed and got up, stumbling over to the phone. It was his mom. His parents were currently on a year long tour through Europe and his mother was still getting used to the difference in time the time zones.

"Hey mom…" He greeted, swallowing his yawn, he blinked hard as he turned the lights on, needing them to adjust.

"Sasuke!!! Sweetie!! How are you?!?!" Came the overly chirpy and peppy greeting from his mom, Mikoto. He smirked lightly.

"I'm good, having fun in Europe? Or does Dad still have that stick up his ass?" He said, Mikoto chuckled and he heard his father, Fugaku, grunt. He must've been on speaker phone.

"I'll have you know that I am being a perfect traveling companion for your mother, thank you very much." Mikoto laughed and Sasuke too gave a little snort.

"Yes you've been delightful. Sasuke, you'd be surprised at how loose and fun your father has been since he took the year off." Mikoto said again Sasuke snorted.

"Yeah, and I'm sure WWIII will be starting anytime now. So why did you call?" Sasuke asked, wanting to get to the point so he could crawl back into bed and get a few more hours of sleep before having to leave for class.

"Well, first off, it's your first week of classes at college and I wanted to see how you were doing…" Mikoto said Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Mom, you called me Monday evening to ask how the first day went before you left on your trip. What do you really want?" Sasuke said, his mother sighed and Fugaku spoke up.

"What we called was to ask if you've been checking up on the Haruno girl." Fugaku said and there was a long pause between the three of them.

"And??" Mikoto asked expectantly, Sasuke sighed.

"And what?" Sasuke asked slightly annoyed.

"Have you been doing that!?!?" His mother asked even more annoyed.

"Yes, yes." He said boredly.

"Oh good, well, what is she like?" Mikoto asked happily.

"Uuuugh, well… she's definitely quiet, kinda shy… nice." Sasuke said.

"Do you two get along?" She asked.

"Yeah, we walk to class together and tomorrow she's coming over to a small party." Sasuke said.

"Do you think that's a good idea son?" Fugaku asked cautiously. Sasuke shrugged.

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?" Sasuke asked confused.

"Well, because she's not exactly comfortable in social situations from what her parents told us." Fugaku said.

"Yeas, I was surprised when you said you were actually able to get her to hang out with you." Mikoto said quietly.

"Uhm yeah. I should go. I have class soon, love you bye." He said quickly before hanging up the phone before his parents had a chance to say anything else, because if they did, he had a feeling that it would just make things even MORE uncomfortable between him and Sakura. He yawned, tossing his phone on the floor before flopping back onto the bed and under the tangled sheets falling asleep as fast as he possibly could.

* * *

**Four years ago**

It was dark, it was cold, and it was loud. Laughing, she could still hear the faint sounds of laughter from earlier, though the ones who had produced it were long gone it rang loudly through her ears blocking out the booming music above her.

She pushed herself up from her place where she was curled up in the corner. She could feel the cracking bones and joints of her stiff body. Her hand shook as she raised it and ran it through her tangled hair, trying to straighten it out. She hesitantly began to walk towards the stairs. She stumbled a bit and grabbed the railing, using its assistance to help her up the stairs. When she reached the door she paused. She could barely make out the grain of the wood from the darkness of the basement. She grasped the knob limply taking note of just how cold the metal was against her skin and it sent a shiver up her spine. She turned it slowly and the door cracked open and a sliver of light shone through and landed on her face.

She breathed deeply and opened the door as her ears were instantly flooded with the sound of voices, music, and laughing.

Laughing.

She would now hate that sound forever.

She would now never laugh again.

Ever.

She walked through the crowds of people, earning a few curious glances, but she ignored them. She stepped outside, it was late. The sky was dark. Though the air was chilly she felt refreshed. It wasn't the same coldness she felt in the basement. It was comforting. It meant what had just happened was now behind her and she had the option to move.

She just didn't know how long it would take.

Or if she even could move on.

She shook her head, that didn't matter now. What mattered was going home, to a place she felt safe. It would be at least an hour of walking but she didn't care. She wanted to go home.

She walked on the cold pavement on the streets, tired, weak, and barefoot. The heels she had worn that night to show off her legs in her mini skirt were now shoved hastily in her purse. Her coat was zipped as far up it could go. And her hands were tightly holding the hem of her skirt, tugging it down to cover her legs as much as possible.

She wanted to be covered as much as possible. At the moment the thought of showing off skin was the last thing she wanted to do.

Tears penetrated her eyes and she would have wiped them away if her hands weren't occupied so she let them stream down freely.

Once she reached the familiar street where she lived where the houses were all the same she began to run to her house, the 8th one on the left. She ran as fast as she could as though she hadn't seen her home in years and would never see it again if she wasn't fast enough.

She stood in front of her home and leaned against the glass door. She grabbed the house key from her purse and opened the glass door to reveal the locked wooden door behind it and unlocked it.

The house was dark. Her parents had left for the weekend. She was supposed to be staying at Hinata's this weekend, but the thought of solitude seemed more appealing. She flicked the lights on and locked the door behind her. Near the door on the wall was a key rack with a mirror. Her reflection frightened her. Her eyes were weary and lifeless and red from tears. Her makeup was smeared, black mascara and emerald green eyeliner smudged under her eyes and cheek bones, the faint hint of her pink blush and silver eye shadow were barely noticeable, and her once glossed lips were dry. She looked closer and noticed the small bruised marks from Kabuto's hand over her mouth to keep her quiet.

She turned and climbed up the stairs, turning on the lights in the upstairs hallway. Instead of going to her room, she opened the door to her parents' room and flicked the lights on before shutting the door. She stood there stiffly for a few moments, as if she couldn't process the fact that her parents weren't there when she needed them most.

Suddenly angry she threw her purse to the floor, cell phone, shoes, and make up tumbled out and she let out a frustrated yell. She stalked into her parents' bathroom and turned on the shower and slowly breathed in the steam coming from the warm water. She took of her jacket, and her earrings, and her necklace, and her bangles, then slowly pulled her skirt off, then her blouse, and finally her bra. She began to cry when she remembered that the snoopy underwear she had worn tonight were now gone. She climbed into the warm steamy shower and sat on the floor under the water and slowly brought her knees to her chest and rocked forward and back. Sobbing and crying for hours before she felt the temperature cool.

She turned off the water dried herself off with a white fluffy towel. She then wrapped herself in her fathers navy robe. It smelt like laundry detergent and his after shave.

It smelt like him. Her father, the only man in the world that she could trust her life with.

Walking out of the bathroom she went over to the bed. It was made neatly by their housekeeper Hana who came in the afternoons on week days when she was at school and her parents at work. She pulled back the covers and slipped in and settled herself in the center of the large queen sized bed.

She could now smell the floral perfumes and vanilla coconut lotion her mother applied daily, perfume in the morning and lotion at night.

And for a moment she almost smiled.

But then she remembered what happened.

She would never recover, she was sure of that. She began to cry uncontrollably. She wanted someone to comfort her.

She wanted her mommy.

She wanted her daddy.

She wanted to forget. She wanted to turn back time so she never went to that party. She should've known better than to have gone into the basement with guy she barely knew. She should've known or had the instinct to leave the basement when she saw all of the nearly drunk guys, when she saw that one of them was locking the door behind them, when she saw the camera.

When she saw the box of condoms.

She began to sob even harder. She wanted to tell someone, but the shame was too powerful. She felt stupid for _letting _it happen.

She wanted so dearly to tell her dad. Because he always knew how to make things better. He could always fix her problems and he could always make her happy.

"… D-daddy?!..." Sakura croaked out, not expecting, but hoping for a reply.

"D-daddy I-I…. I was raped…"

**End flashback**

Sakura's eyes shot open and she sat up slowly from her bed. She placed her hand on her forehead and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Her breathing was faster than usual. She looked at her clock. 6:24. She would be getting up soon anyway so there was no need to try to go back to sleep. She got out and teetered a bit, slightly dazed and dizzy, before grabbing her things and going to take a shower.

* * *

Sasuke had left his dorm earlier than usual today. After what his parents said about Sakura, he found himself unable to sleep. He went out early to get coffee from the stand that was just around the corner form his dorm.

"One large black coffee." He ordered. The barista smiled at him and winked flirtatiously, he would've rolled his eyes, but his mom always told him to never be rude… at least not to strangers.

"Here, it's on me, cutie!" She said. Sasuke nodded and said thank you, he could tell the girl was disappointed when he didn't flirt back, and it wasn't that she wasn't attractive either. She was very pretty, long golden blond hair with soft curls, hazel eyes, olive skin, and tall. She just wasn't his type, which was medium length hair, green eyes, creamy pale skin, and a bit on the short side. *coughSakuracough*

Grabbing the drink, he walked back to the dorm to pick up Sakura to walk to class. When he approached her room he didn't here the usual sounds. Usually he would here her on her cello, or listening to Orchestra music, even that one time she'd been listening to David Bowie, but never had his ears met silence from the other side of that door.

He knocked.

No answer.

His brows knitted together in confusion. He knocked again and called out her name.

"Sakura?"

No answer.

He gently jiggled the handle to find the door unlocked. Strange, she always kept it locked. He peeked through the door; it wasn't dark in the room the lights were on.

"Sakura?"

He opened the door fully and stepped in and found Sakura sitting on her windowsill staring blankly out. She turned and looked at him, her eyebrows raised in surprise and her eyes filled with confusion.

"I'm sorry I barged in… uh I knocked but you didn't uh… you didn't answer…" He said awkwardly. '_Oh smooth Sasuke… smooth.'_ He thought sarcastically. Sakura lowered her eyebrows and her eyes looked dazed.

"Sorry… I guess I am a little… out of it today." She said standing up and grabbing her back pack and walked past Sasuke who followed closing the door behind him.

As she locked the door, it gave Sasuke a chance to finally look at her and based on her appearance he could tell her day was off.

Her hair was down; there was no pony tail, braid, bun, half pony tail, or headband. It was left alone and he liked it. Her hair had natural wavy subtle curls. She wasn't wearing her usual clothes; today they were much more casual. She had on a grey zip up hoodie and a long sleeved ruby red t-shirt under it. He could tell it was long sleeved because the ruby red sleeves came out of the sleeves from her grey sweatshirt and partially covered her hands. And instead of khakis or straight legged blue jeans she had a pair of blackish blue skinny jeans that looked a size to bid and bunched up and the ends of her legs. She wore a pair of navy blue keds.

"Are you ok?" He asked as they walked, Sakura looked up at him quizzically.

"Why do you ask?" She sounded suspicious and Sasuke just smirked and shrugged.

"I don't know, you just seem… frazzled." He said sipping his coffee. They were silent for awhile until Sakura looked back up at him.

"I had a… dream… last night." She said Sasuke looked down at her intrigued. Usually Sakura didn't talk like this.

"What kind of dream?" He asked she blinked her eyes closed and looked away opening them again to look at the path ahead.

"I don't know… it was like… a memory. What kind of dreams are those? Memory dreams I mean." She asked bemused.

"I don't think I know how to answer that actually." Sasuke said Sakura looked disappointed.

"Was it a good or bad memory?" He asked. Sakura's eyes glazed over and a far off look was on her face, after a few seconds she shook it off.

"You know, maybe I should have not brought it up." She said increasing her pace. Sasuke quickened his so he could stop her. He ran in front of her and placed his hands on her shoulders. She looked at him, a small hint of fear in her eyes flickered for a nanosecond before confusion took over.

"Hey, calm down. Whatever it was, just remember it was just a dream." Sasuke said trying to comfort her. He saw her eyes water up a bit.

"But it wasn't just a dream…" She muttered, "… it was a bad memory…" She said answering his question from before. A tear slid down her cheek and she sniffed. Sasuke wiped the tear away with his calloused thumb and slowly brought her to his chest, his arms around her. She tensed at first, but then relaxed and sobbed faintly into his sweater.

"It's ok… whatever it was it can't hurt you now, it's in the past." Sasuke said comfortingly, rubbing her back. They stayed like that for a few seconds before Sakura realized their position and tensed up again before pushing him away. He looked down at her confused by her actions, without even looking at him wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I'm… I'm sorry; I just don't like to be touched." She explained, Sasuke nodded and the two walked the rest of the way to class in silence.

* * *

**Ok so I hope you liked and congratulations to those of you who figured out what happened to Sakura at the party. YAY finally some fluff between Sasuke and Sakura, as little as it was. Ok get excited because next chapter Ino, TenTen, Shikamaru, Neji, Temari, Sai, and maybe Kabuto will make their first appearances! (I know Sai, Ino, and Kabuto have appeared through flashbacks, but now they'll be in the present!!!!! YAY PRESENT TIME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)**


	7. Carpets and Drapes

**Hey!!!!! Sorry for the long wait, anyway here's the latest chapter!!! Please review!!!!!! Also I'm soooooooo sorry that there's no flash back in this chapter!!!!**

**WARNING!! WARNING!! WARNING!! OOCNESS!! WARNING!!! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED SO DON'T COMPLAIN!!!!!!!!**

* * *

'_It's just a party. A get together. A gathering. Nothing special. Nothing to worry about. Sasuke will be there. You trust him… Sort of… A little at least… You're going to be ok.' _Sakura told herself, trying o give herself a pep talk. She was currently in her room sitting in front of her mirror, staring at herself blankly.

It was Friday night. And for the first time in four years she had plans to hang out with a friend.

She was nervous as hell.

She didn't know who was going. She didn't know how many. Sasuke had told her that besides him and his room mates, they had a group of about seven coming.

She sighed nervously and stood up so she could look at herself fully. Straight legged blue jeans, a jade green cardigan, and a cream colored t-shirt, with black flats, and her hair was once again in a neat French braid. It was what she had worn today for classes. Was it casual enough for a party?

'_Whatever, it doesn't matter anyway.' _She thought. She walked out the door and locked it, ready to head upstairs to Sasuke's dorm for the party on the fourth floor. Dorm suite 407.

She could hear the sounds of a room full of people talking and laughing. She slowly raised her hand to knock.

* * *

"So, when's Sasuke's little girlfriend getting here?" A girl with brown hair in two buns asked. She was wearing a dull red hoodie, and light blue jeans, on her feet was a pair of blue socks with green stripes.

"Yeah, I want to meet this girl who can actually get the great Sasuke Uchiha to spend time with her alone!!" Ino said giggling. She was wearing a long sleeved purple v neck t shirt, black skinny jeans, and had yellow socks on. Though she had met the Uchiha over the summer, she knew his tendencies with the opposite sex. He usually never seemed interested in girls. She even thought he was gay at one point.

"Hn" Sasuke said glaring at the girls, making them giggle. Ino went over to the couch where her boyfriend, Sai, sat and cuddled up next to him.

"I can't believe that a sweet, romantic, nice guy like you can be cousins with a guy like Sasuke." Ino said as Sai wrapped his arm around her smiling.

"Yeah, I used to think he was adopted or something." Sai said. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Come on!! Lighten' up bastard!!" Naruto said from the floor where he sat with his back against the couch, a can of cola in his hand. Hinata laughed from her seat next to Ino on the couch. Her legs crossed Indian style so Naruto could be seated in front of her. She had a light blue blouse on and grey jeans and her feet were bare.

"What's her name anyway?" A girl with sandy blonde hair in four pony tails asked, wearing a Suna University sweater. Suna University was very close to KU, so the girl with sandy hair often visited because her boyfriend, who was currently next to her napping with his hair in the form of a pineapple, attended here.

"Sakura." Sasuke said boredly, he was currently by the door, though he wouldn't admit it he was anxiously waiting for the pink haired girl to arrive.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and everyone's attention went to it as Sasuke opened it to reveal Sakura.

"Sakura?" Ino and Hinata asked in surprise unison. Sakura peered around Sasuke and her eyes widened when she saw her two ex best friends.

"Ino? Hinata?" Sakura asked bewildered.

"What are you doing here Sakura?" Ino asked, getting up from Sai and going over to Sakura, Hinata in tow.

"Hinata, Ino, you know her?" The brunette asked confused, a guy sitting next to her with eyes like Hinata's and long brown hair answered her question because Hinata and Ino were too busy staring at Sakura.

"She used to be best friends with them in Middle School and Elementary." He said. The girl nodded making an o shape with her mouth.

'_I smell a cat fight.'_ She thought looking at the three united girls.

"So you know her too Neji?" The brunette and the guy, Neji nodded.

"Yes, TenTen, a little. I had spoken to her a few times in the past when we ran into one another at the Hyuuga compound." The girl, TenTen, nodded again.

"Sasuke invited me." Sakura said softly, taking off her shoes and placing them gently in the pile by the door.

"Oh… Well it's… good to see you again." Ino said awkwardly before walking back to where she previously sat. Hinata gave Sakura a friendly smile and small wave before heading back to her seat beside Ino and above Naruto. Sakura looked over nervously at Sasuke.

"Maybe I should just go." She whispered quietly, Sasuke smirked and shook his head.

"You just got here. I know you're nervous, but it'll be fine." He whispered back and gestured towards the area where everyone was sitting. Kiba, Naruto, and TenTen were currently on the floor in front of the gaming system arguing over what game they play. Sasuke cleared his throat to get the three's attention as well as everyone else's.

"Guys, this is my friend Sakura." Sasuke said introducing Sakura to everyone. She waved awkwardly. Everyone could tell she was nervous.

"Hey Sakura!! Come on, you can sit with me!!" Naruto said jumping up from the floor and dragging Sakura down to the floor to sit against the couch where he previously sat before his battle for what video game to play started.

"Sakura, it's nice to see you again," Neji said politely, "this is TenTen." TenTen smiled and left the game battle as well, causing Kiba to punch the air in victory as he started up Mario Kart on the wii.

"It's sooo nice to finally meet you. When Sasuke first told me that he made a new friend and that the friend was a girl, I was like 'whaaaat?!?!'" TenTen said, making her voice higher when she said what.

"Uh…" Sakura said at a loss for words, making TenTen laugh.

"Anyway, pineapple head over there is Shikamaru, and the girl next to him is his girlfriend Temari." TenTen said, gesturing towards the sleepy man and the sandy blonde. Temari smiled and went over to Sakura, and TenTen, dragging Shikamaru with her.

"Hey, love your hair!!! Where'd you get it done?" Temari asked.

"Oh, it's natural." Sakura explained and everyone's eyes bugged out, except Ino, Sasuke, Hinata, Sai, and Neji.

"WHOA! Really!?!?!" Naruto exclaimed.

"That's sooo cool!" TenTen said.

"Wait, how do we know you're not lying?" Temari asked suspiciously. Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"Troublesome." He muttered.

"Well… only one way to find out," Kiba said with a weird perverted look on his face as he stared at Sakura, "Sakura, does the carpet match the drapes?" He asked wriggling his eyes brows as Sakura went beat red.

"KIBA YOU PERVERT!!!!!!!!" Ino yelled punching the said pervert's head violently.

"Ignore him Sakura, he doesn't know when to shut up." Ino said retracing her fist from the dog boys head. Sakura turned to Ino to thank her, but before she could she caught sight of the man by the blonde Sai. He smirked at her deviously making her shudder as she turned back around.

'_This is bad…' _Sakura thought.

"Guys, I've known Sakura for years, believe me, I have it on good authority that pink is her natural color." Hinata said calmly while laughing lightly at the antics of Ino.

Everyone continued to laugh and joke, except Sakura who sat there stiffly and Nervously because of the presence of Sai. No one seemed to notice her nervousness except Sasuke.

"Sakura." He called out and she jerked her head towards him, an eyebrow quirked up as if to ask him what he wanted.

"Can you come over here for second." He said gesturing to the snack table at the back of the room away from the crowd. She nodded and walked over to meet him.

"Yes?" She asked as her fingers gently grazed over pop cans and fiddled with the tabs and her eyes wondered about the array of chips and cookies and plates of brownies obviously brought by the others.

"Are you ok? You seem tense." Sasuke asked, Sakura shrugged her shoulders refusing to look him in the eye.

"It's nothing… Nothing at all." She said unconvincingly. Sasuke was about to say something else when there was a knock at the door.

"I'll be right back." Sasuke said before walking over to the door. Sakura looked at his retreating form and then to the door. As it opened her whole world froze when she saw a familiar pair of glasses and head of silver hair.

"Hey Kabuto, glad you could make it." Sasuke said, letting in the man who has been haunting her life and dreams for the past four years.

"Yeah, thanks for inviting me." Kabuto said kicking off his shoes he looked around until his dark gray eyes found Sakura's terrified green ones. He smirked.

"Sakura Haruno, is that you? I haven't seen you in years." He said as he walked towards her.

"Wait, you know her too?" TenTen asked looking at Kabuto.

"Yeah, Kabuto and Sakura dated a little during her freshmen year of high school." Sai said, Sasuke glared lightly at Kabuto who was now with Sakura pulling her into a hug.

"Perhaps fate is reuniting us ay Sakura?" Kabuto said so everyone could hear, his hot breath on her ears as she stiffly stood in his arms to afraid to do anything.

"Maybe we can have a repeat of that night at Sai's part." Kabuto whispered so only Sakura could here him this time. She shuddered and Kabuto let her go and went over to the group. Sakura stood there, tears welling up in her eyes, she quickly wiped them away when she saw Sasuke approaching out of the corner of her eye.

"Hey." She said quietly before Sasuke could say anything.

"Hey, what was that all about?" Sasuke asked confused, Sakura looked at her feet too embarrassed to say anything.

"Hey guys, I have an idea. Let's play spin the bottle!!!" Ino yelled.

"Oh come on Ino, grow up we're not I n the 8th grade anymore. Troublesome." Shikamaru said rolling his eyes.

"We don't even have a bottle." Temari said shrugging her shoulders.

"Wait I have one!!!!!" Naruto said leaping out of his seat and running towards his room where moments later he emerged with an empty glass ketchup bottle.

"And you have an empty ketchup bottle in your room because…?" Neji asked. Naruto shrugged.

"What I get hungry and thirsty at the same time, so sue me." Naruto said as everyone in the room looked at him with disgust.

"What?" He asked and everyone just shook their heads and got in a circle, except Sasuke and Sakura who were still by the snack table.

"Come on love birds, get over here!!" Kiba yelled as TenTen dragged the two over. Sasuke sat by Naruto and Temari while Sakura was between TenTen and Hinata.

(Order of the circle, Neji, TenTen, Sakura, Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke, Temari, Shikamaru, Kiba, Ino, and Sai.)

"Ok since this was my idea I get to go first!!" Ino claimed in a sing song voice and she leaned forward to spin the bottle.

And it landed on…. Temari!

"YES! Girl on girl!!!!" Naruto yelled clapping. Hinata gave him one of those looks a scolding mother gives and the blonde boy promptly stopped.

"Hehehe… Sorry Hinata." He said and Hinata smiled at him. Ino rolled her eyes and went over to Temari and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"Boys are such idiots." The two blonde girls said in unison because Naruto, Kiba, Sai, and Kabuto were all grinning. Temari smiled as she spun the bottle and giggled when it landed on Sasuke.

"Sasuke, I promise I don't have cooties!" She said giggling as she quickly pecked his lips in the fashion of what Ino did to her. Sasuke smirked and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, whatever." He said spinning the bottle, praying it would land on Sakura. Unfortunately it didn't. It landed on….

…. Naruto.

"EEEEW!!! NO WAY AM I KISSING THAT BASTARD!!!!!" Naruto yelled pressing his hands to the sides of his head.

"Tch, like anyone would ever want to kiss you Dobe." Sasuke said glaring at his roommate.

"I get a do-over." Sasuke said reaching for the bottle but Temari swatted his hand.

"No, no you don't get a do-over. Ino didn't get a do-over when she spun me." Temari said.

"Yeah, it's only fair!! You have to kiss him Uchiha!!" Ino said. Sasuke glared at the two girls and looked over at Naruto who was red from anger and embarrassment. Sasuke sighed, rolled his eyes and pecked the blonde boy's lips causing everyone to start laughing. Even Sakura giggled ever so lightly with the most beautiful little smile on her lips. As Naruto yelled and spat and wiped his lips violently, Sasuke smiled ever so lightly as he stared at Sakura's smile and laugh.

It was the first time he'd ever heard her laugh and seen her smile. And it was worth it. Sasuke knew then that he would kiss Naruto a million times more if it meant he could hear her laugh and see her smile.

* * *

**I hoped you liked and or LOVED it!!! Please review!!!!!**


	8. Positive

**I didn't really spend a lot of time editing this so forgive me if there are a lot of errors. Anyway I hope you like this chapter! And please do review! Remember, it takes hours to write a chapter, but only seconds/minutes to review!**

**WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! CHARACTER OOCNESS!**

**You have been warned, so don't complain!

* * *

**

"I should get going… I'm beat." TenTen announced yawning heavily and stretching out her limbs. It was currently 2:45 AM and they were in the middle of watching some boring romance comedy Ino brought.

"Me too, I need to drive back to Suna." Temari said as she nudged her sleeping boyfriend who woke up and glared tiredly at her.

"Hey, I'm leaving, call me later?" Shikamaru smiled slightly and nodded before pecking Temari's lips. The sandy blonde smiled and stood up.

"I had fun, thanks for the invite guys." Temari said as she stood with TenTen by the door.

"Yeah, and it was nice to meet you Sakura." TenTen said smiling and Temari nodded in agreement.

"Likewise." Sakura said quietly, but loud enough to be heard and with that said and done Temari and TenTen left.

"I should get going to. It's late." Hinata announced and got up from the couch and went to the shoe pile to find her flip flops.

"I'll walk with you!" Naruto offered energetically with a slight pink tinge on his face. Hinata went beat red but before she could answer, Neji did for her.

"No need. I will." Neji said protectively as he got up and walked his younger cousin out.

"Good night!" Hinata called out before Neji shut the door behind them as Naruto muttered something about Neji having a stick up his ass.

"Come on Sai, I'm tired to. Let's spend the night at your place, your roommates not there, right?" Ino said with a flirty glint in her tired eyes.

"Of course, let's go." Sai said with a perverted smirk. Kiba glared at him, but Sai didn't seem to notice.

"Goodnight Ino, I'll see you around?" Kiba said hopefully to the blonde beauty who smiled softly.

"Of course, see you around Kiba. Bye everyone, and Sakura…" Ino paused and Sakura looked at her nervously, "…. I hope we can hang out again… you, me, and Hinata…. Goodnight." She then grabbed Sai's hand and left.

"I hate that guy." Kiba muttered before standing up and leaving to his room.

"Hey, is it ok if I crash on your couch? I'm to tired to walk across campus to my dorm." Shikamaru said while yawning.

"Yeah of course dude! No problem!" Naruto said.

"Well, I'm gonna hit the sack, g'night."

"I'm gonna go to." Sakura said as she stood up from her sot on the floor next to Sasuke.

"Thank you for inviting me." She said and went to the door, but she didn't get far because Sasuke had stood up and grabbed her hand.

"It's late, I'll walk with you." He said.

"No need Sasuke. I'm on my way out. I'll make sure she gets home safe." Kabuto said smirking. Sasuke looked at Kabuto and reluctantly let go of Sakura's hand and nodded. Kabuto smoothly put his arm around Sakura, who immediately tensed and lead her out. But not before looking back at Sasuke and giving him a suggestive look that he was gonna get lucky. Sasuke glared at the door as it closed.

"You like her." Shikamaru stated from his position on the couch. Sasuke sighed and slouched his shoulders.

"Is it that obvious?"

"You know, it's ironic. When we first met I was a senior and you were a freshman. Now we're reunited and after four years and we're in the same roles." Kabuto said slyly, his arm still around the stiff, frightened girl.

"Sometimes when I'm alone at night and can't sleep, I think back fondly of our night together… When I really find myself missing you… do you know what I do?" Kabuto asked in a whisper, his hot breath in her ear.

"I pull out the video tape and watch it… and think about how nice it would be to make another. Staring you of course." He said it so lightly, so casually, it made Sakura want to scream. Scream at him and hit him. She wanted to scar him the way he had scared her all those years ago.

"You're sick." She said so quietly he barely heard her. He chuckled deeply and pressed her against the door to room roughly. He leaned his head down next to her head and pressed his lips against her ear.

"I know… doesn't that just make it all the more fun?" He said before chuckling again and leaving. Sakura quickly unlocked her door and went in slamming it behind her and leaned against it breathing heavily.

"H-he's back…" She whispered as tears gathered in her eyes.

"… he's back…" She whispered again as she slid to the floor and wrapped her arms around herself protectively.

"… he's…. back…" She whispered again as she lay her head in her arms and cried herself to sleep.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

The pink haired girl woke up, startled by the sound and vibrations of someone knocking at her door. She rubbed her eyes and stood up stiffly, she could her bones cracking. She rubbed her sore back and checked the time, 11:48.

She then cautiously cracked the door open and peeked through. She opened the door fully when she confirmed that it was Sasuke at the door.

"Hi…" She greeted tiredly ignoring his quizzical gaze at her crinkled clothes she was still wearing from the previous day.

"Did you sleep in your clothes?" He asked and Sakura nodded.

"Did you need something?" She asked.

"I was going to ask if you wanted to get some lunch with me. Do you?" Sasuke asked. Sakura shook her head.

"I'm not that hungry, but I could go for a cup of coffee," She said, "just let me shower and change and I'll meet you outside in about thirty minutes."

"Ok, see you then." She then closed the door and Sasuke left to wait outside the dormitory. He plugged in his iPod and waited patiently. Thirty minutes later Sakura emerged from the building wearing khaki shorts that ended at her knee, a white long sleeves blouse with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, and a pair of emerald flats, and her hair was slightly damp and in a neat pony tail.

"Ready?" She asked.

"Yeah, let's go." Sasuke said. They walked in silence to the coffee stand near the dorm. Sasuke noticed that the same pretty blonde girl from the other day was working there again. He sighed, he hated it when girls flirted with him.

"Crap…" Sasuke muttered lowly, Sakura could barely hear him.

"What?" She asked, her eyebrow quirked up in a questioning manner.

"That blonde girl, she's gonna flirt with me." He said.

"That's a little vain, to assume some girl is going to flirt with you." Sakura said, Sasuke smirked and rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, here take my money and order me a large black coffee and whatever you want. It's on me." Sasuke said handing her a twenty dollar bill. Sakura nearly rolled her eyes but non the less, nodded and went to the blonde barista to order, but not without muttering a few things about Sasuke.

"Ego maniac." Sasuke just smirked and waited patiently as Sakura ordered. He watched the blonde smile politely as she took Sakura's order and handed her two coffee cups, his change, and slip of paper.

"Here's your change, and your coffee, and Yuuki's number." Sakura said boredly handing the cup, number, and money to Sasuke.

"Yuuki?" He asked no one in particular as he looked over to the blonde, Yuuki, who smiled and waved. He nodded back in politeness and put the number in his pocket with his money, even though he had no intention of calling her.

He and Sakura then walked to the center quad and took a seat at a picnic table in the open grass area where there was a pick up football game, a group of stoners hanging around in a circle under the shade of a tree, one of them had a guitar, and a couple making out on a blanket under a different tree.

The two sipped their beverages in peace, Sasuke was debating on whether or not he would ask the question that's been gnawing at him all night and day. He had to know. He couldn't stop thinking about it. It made him sick thinking about it.

"Sakura?" He asked and the girl across from him looked up expectantly.

"Did you… What…. You and Kabuto… uh?" He muttered awkwardly. How are you supposed to ask the girl you like if she hooked up with her ex boyfriend. Especially if that girl is Sakura and doesn't understand most social ques.

But Sakura seemed to have gotten what he was implying for her face was beat red and her eyes looked nervous, sad, and scared.

"N-no… I-I mean, me and K-Kabuto…" Sakura stammered awkwardly while taking in deep breaths. Trying to calm herself. The thought of her and Kabuto only brought back horrible, horrible memories.

**Four years ago**

'_No, no, no! This can't be happening!' _Sakura thought as she sobbed frantically in her bathroom.

'_It's not fair! It can't happen! I-I… I can't do this!' _She roughly grabbed her hair and pulled on it over and over.

"No… No…. No… NO….. NOOOO!" She yelled as she violently opened the drawers and pulled out a pair a scissors. Her sobs racked her body as her shaky hand grabbed her long pink hair and her other hand shook as she brought the scissors to it and began to cut it off.

She was hysterically crying as her body shook and she kept cutting locks of hair off, repeating the word "no" over and over.

KNOCK, KNOCK

"Sakura are you crying? Is something wrong? I heard you scream!" Katsu said, his muffled voice brought the girl to her senses and she froze, the scissors fell and clanged against the porcelain sink.

Katsu jingled the door knob, bringing her attention to the door.

"Sakura, open the door. It's gonna be ok." He said calmly. Sakura nodded and opened the door. Katsu's eyes widened as he saw his daughter. Her face was stained with tears, her eyes were red and puffy, but her hair was the worst. Her once long, pretty, silky hair was a hacked mess. It was unevenly cut; some parts of her hair were still long, while most of it was just slightly longer than his.

"Sakura… what happened?" He asked. Sakura said nothing, she just shook her head and launched herself into her father's arms and sobbed into his chest.

"Shh… It's ok…. Daddy's going to make everything ok." He said softly holding back the tears in his eyes.

After an hour or so, Sakura calmed down and Katsu brought her into town to get her hair cut. Her hair was so short, a little pixie cut only an inch or so longer than his hair. (Think Eureka from Eureka 7, not when it has those yellow clips, but when it kinda looks like Gaara's hair. If you don't know what I mean and want me to post a link just ask.)

They were currently parked in the parking lot of the local McDonalds with a to-go bag with two cheeseburgers for each and a large fry to share. Sakura quietly sipped her soft drink.

"Sakura-" Her father began, but Sakura cut him off.

"I don't want to talk about it." She said, he smiled sadly and disappointed he nodded and turned on the car.

"Let's go home." He said as he pulled out of the parking spot and drove into the road.

"I don't know how we'll explain your hair to your mother though." He said with a light laugh. Sakura looked at him, her face blank until suddenly, for some reason she couldn't understand, she laughed.

When they got back Sakura went back to her room with her food while Katsu had to get back to work, even though he'd rather be home with Sakura.

Sakura finished eating and went into her bathroom and stared at her new hair. Her gaze then went to the small white early pregnancy test stick on the floor. It was hard to believe that that small stick made her so upset. She picked it up and looked at it sadly.

'Positive' it said.

**End flashback**

"So you and Kabuto never…?" Sasuke asked and Sakura quickly shook her head.

"Good… I mean not that I care…. But …. I'm just glad you didn't… with Kabuto." He said as he scratched the back of his neck and chuckled lightly. Sakura looked at him strangely for a few seconds. The corners of her mouth twitched upward slightly as a small laugh escaped her lips. Sasuke looked at her shocked, eyes wide in disbelief. Sakura quickly recovered her composure and looked down embarrassed.

"Did you just laugh?" He asked incredulously.

"I-I…. I should go." Sakura stood up and left Sasuke there, but he didn't mind. He just smirked and watched her retreating form.

* * *

**Well, I hope you liked it, please review!**


	9. A note, please read!

**Hey, just wanted to tell you, if you like SasuSaku check out my new story Nova.**


	10. Dear Readers!

**Hey, I don't mean to sound clingy or whiny or anything, but….. Was there something wrong with the last chapter? Usually I get 4 to 10 reviews for a chapter and I've only gotten two for the latest… Uhm, did you guys not like it? It's ok if you didn't. I guess I could redo it if you wanted. I personally liked how it turned out, but hey, I like keeping my readers happy, so if you want me to redo just tell me what you didn't like about it. Or whatever.**

**Love ya'll, keep reading!**


	11. Laundry

**Hey, I'm sorry for freaking out about chapter 8. It's just that when you work hard on something you like to know that people enjoyed it, plus reviews inspire me to update faster and sooner. But I'm sure that's the same for any FanFic author. Anyway here is chapter 9! Please review. I LOVE feed back! Also sorry if the grammar and spelling is bad, I didn't spend much time editing it.  
**

**So this chapter is a timeskip. It's been a few weeks like 3 or 4. It's early October in the story. Also Sakura is a little more open and a little less tense around Sasuke and the others. Also Karin makes her first appearance. DUN DUN DUN!  
**

**P.S – Thanks for checking out Nova! I'm glad you guys are interested and I'm working on the first chapter. If you haven't checked it out yet, you should it's SasuSaku.**

**

* * *

**

'_How did this happen?' _Sakura asked herself. It was Saturday. She planned to spend the day practicing cello, and doing some extra studying. But somehow she got talked into going to the mall with Ino, Hinata, TenTen, and Temari to shop.

She jumped suddenly when she felt a hand on her shoulder and she heard a soft laugh, she turned around to see TenTen.

"Relax Sakura. I'm not gonna hurt you." TenTen said grinning. Sakura nodded.

"You're always soo jumpy." TenTen said amused as she chuckled slowly.

"Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that… I'm glad you came. It means a lot…. to Ino and Hinata." TenTen said quietly.

"You really mean a lot to them. They care about you." Sakura was shocked. She thought Ino and Hinata hated her. Their friendship had ended so badly and Sakura knew it was her fault. She looked over at them, they were currently giggling with Temari while looking at jewelry. Sakura half smiled sadly.

"I didn't know…" Sakura said trailing off. TenTen looked at her quizzically.

"Didn't know what?" TenTen asked.

"That they still cared." Sakura said, TenTen smiled and grabbed Sakura's tiny pale hand in her own and gave it a comforting squeeze. Sakura looked at TenTen, shocked, who in return laughed and smiled.

"Come on, let's go see the others." TenTen said while pulling Sakura to where Ino, Hinata, and Temari were.

* * *

Sasuke yawned as he tiredly awoke from his deep sleep. He cracked his eye open to peak at his clock, 12:36.

He sighed and sat up rubbing his eyes. Standing up, he stretched his body back and went to the mirror to check out his hair. It wasn't greasy or anything, maybe a bit grungy, but that was because he showered last night and went to bed with his hair wet. He combed through it quickly till he was satisfied. Then he brought his arm up and leaned his nose towards his arm pit and sniffed.

"Ugh…" He grunted making a face and grabbed the stick of deodorant from his desk and applied it heavily and sniffed again this time content with the scent. He then looked on the floor where the majority of his wardrobe lay on the ground. He picked up a shirt and smelled it.

"Egh…" He made a face and threw the shirt back down, and repeated his process until he came to the conclusion that he had no clean clothes.

"Great…" He muttered as he went to his closet where his dress clothes hung. The clothes he only wore for recitals or the annual family Christmas picture. He glared as he grabbed the grey dress pant and went commando under them because of his lack of clean underwear. He then grabbed his crisp white dress shirt and pulled on, leaving it un-tucked and rolling the sleeves up to his elbow. He then grabbed the laundry basket in the closet and began to toss his clothes in. When it was full he groaned when he realized he'd have to make more than one trip. He decided to make things quicker by going into the living room and getting two garbage bags from the cabinet and returning to his room to fill them as much as he could with his dirty clothes.

He sighed. Two trash bags full of clothes.

'_Great…'_ He thought as he lugged them up and walked out of his room and out of his dorm. Naruto and Kiba were probably still asleep.

When he got to the laundry room on the first floor there was another person in there. A girl named Karin. She was in musical theory class and part of the college freshman orchestra with him and Sakura. She played the flute. He knew Karin liked him and he also knew Karin didn't like Sakura. She seemed to be another person like Shikamaru who was aware of his attraction to Sakura.

"Hey Sasuke. Doing laundry in dress clothes?" She asked with a flirtatious tone in her voice.

"Yeah…" He said as he went to an empty machine and began to load it up to the top with his dirty clothes.

"You know, this is probably the first time I've seen you around without Sakura by your side. Where is she?" Karin asked as she finished unloading her laundry from the dryer. She walked over and began to help Sasuke with his laundry.

"You don't have to do that, and I don't know where Sakura is." Sasuke said. Karin grinned.

"I know I don't have too, but I want too. You know Sakura doesn't seem like the type of girl who dates. I think your wasting your time." Karin said nonchalantly as she started up the machine. Sasuke had three washing machines loaded with his clothes.

"You don't know anything about her." Sasuke said defensively as he began to walk out of the laundry room with his trash bags. Karin quickly grabbed her laundry basket and hurried to catch up with him.

"Oh I think I do. More than you'll ever know." Karin said as she walked down the hall with Sasuke. He suddenly stopped and looked her dead in the eye.

"What do you know Karin?" He asked. Karin smirked.

"I know that she's troubled and I know that she's not capable of the affection you want from her." Karin said. Sasuke glared. Karin knew something and she wasn't going to tell him it seemed.

"Karin. What. Do. You. Know?" Sasuke demanded. Karin just smirked.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." Karin said as she turned around and vanished into her room. Sasuke glared and went up to the second floor where he went straight to Sakura's room.

He didn't hear anything on the other side, but he knocked anyway.

No answer.

He knocked again.

"Sakura?" He called out.

Still no answer.

He knocked one more time and still she didn't answer. Sasuke assumed she wasn't there and sighed as he left and went back to his room.

* * *

"Oh my god! This dress is soo cute!" Ino exclaimed and she fingered the soft pink fabric of a dress.

"Ino, you've bought like four or five dresses today already." Temari said, holding two large bags and one small one, as she gestured to the five large shopping bags and two small ones on the ground next to Ino's legs.

"Yeah, but this one is pink and totally compliments my hair!" Ino whined. TenTen, who was holding two medium sized bags, rolled her eyes.

"Come on Ino, I think we've all shopped enough for one day. Let's call it quits and get some food and head back." Hinata said she was holding one large bag and two medium sized ones.

"Aaaah… Fine…" Ino muttered and picked up her bags and walked out of the store. Temari and TenTen giggled as they followed her. Hinata stayed behind because she noticed Sakura was standing there in a slight daze holding her one medium sized bag.

"Sakura?" Hinata called out, but Sakura didn't seem to hear her.

**Four years ago**

Sakura was walking through the local mall with her parents. They were about to go see a movie. As they walked they passed a dress shop and Sakura saw Ino and Hinata in there. Ino was trying on this long purple prom dress and twirling as Hinata laughed and clapped. Obviously complimenting the blonde. It was prom season and Sakura knew that Ino was going with Sai. Before the incident at Sai's party Ino, Hinata, and her talked about how excited they were to go dress shopping for Ino's dress together.

They looked so happy, like they didn't miss her at all.

She was supposed to be in there with them. Giggling and laughing and talking and joking.

This was supposed to be a special moment for all three of them. Shopping together.

It was supposed to be the three of them, and they looked like they couldn't care less.

**End flashback**

"Sakura?" Hinata asked again, this time bringing the girl out of her daze.

"Huh?" Sakura looked over at Hinata confused.

"Come one. We're gonna get something to eat before heading back to school." Hinata said warmly. Sakura nodded and Hinata began to walk out.

"Hinata?" Sakura called out. The pearly eyed girl stopped and turned around.

"Yeah?" She said. Sakura took a deep breath.

"I… I just wanted to tell you… I'm sorry about how things ended… between us." Sakura said softly. Hinata smiled and tears gathered slowly in her eyes.

"Sakura…" She said as she placed her bags on the floor and enveloped Sakura in a hug. Sakura stiffened at first but eventually put her arms around Hinata.

"I missed you so much." Hinata said with a slight sob. Sakura's eyes watered and she sniffed lightly. After a few seconds they parted.

"Come on…" Hinata said picking up her bags, "… the others are probably wondering where we are." Sakura nodded and smiled very soft and lightly at Hinata as the two walked out side by side.

* * *

"Fuck…" Sasuke muttered as he was unloading the last of his clothes from the dryers only to find that his favorite wool navy sweater had shrunk. He waded it up in a frustrated manner and through it roughly to the floor. He glared at it for a few seconds before continuing to unload his clothes.

"Sasuke?" He heard a familiar voice say. He looked up and over to the entrance to the laundry to see Sakura standing in the doorway with a shopping bag.

"Oh hey, I haven't seen you all day." He said. Sakura nodded and walked over to him setting her bag on a machine and bending down to pick up his sweater. She un-wadded it and held it out in front of her.

"Yeah, Ino, Hinata, TenTen and Temari took me shopping. Is this yours?" She asked as she noticed that it was much too small for him. As she held it out Sasuke noted that the sweater was her size, maybe just slightly larger.

"Yeah… I shrunk my favorite sweater." Sasuke said embarrassed. Sakura nodded and looked at the tag.

"It shrunk because it says here it needs to hang dry." Sakura said, stepping closer to show him.

"Oh…" He said. Sakura looked down to see two trash bags filled with his clothes. She noted that some was wrinkled from being left in the dryer to long and that a few of his whites were tinted a light pink.

"Is this your first time doing laundry?" Sakura asked. Sasuke shrugged.

"I did it once before when I was 14 and my parents grounded me, but I ended up shrinking my mom's favorite dress and I turned all dad's shirts pink… after that I never had to do it again… until now…" Sasuke explained while scratching the back of his head in a fashion similar to Naruto. Sakura gave an amused miniscule smile.

"Wow…" Sakura muttered as she folded the shrunken sweater neatly and placed it on the dryer and started helping Sasuke unload his clothes.

"Sakura, you don't have to help." He said as he placed his hand over hers to stop her. Sakura tensed and Sasuke removed his hand remembering that Sakura wasn't one comfortable with contact, especially contact form the opposite sex.

"I don't mind… Besides there's only three items of clothes left." Sakura said as she picked up a grey t-shirt from the dryer and folded it and placed it in the garbage bag. Sasuke smirked again.

"You don't have to fold it." He said as he grabbed the last two shirts and stuffed them in the bag.

"I know. It's just out of habit." Sakura said. There was a pause between them before Sakura awkwardly inhaled and grabbed her shopping bag as Sasuke tied up the trash bags and shut the dryer. Sakura picked up the folded shrunken sweater and held it out to Sasuke. He smiled and shook his head.

"No it's too small…" He said, Sakura nodded and then Sasuke remembered that the sweater would fit Sakura.

"You could keep it though…" He said trying to keep his blush down. Sakura nodded and placed the sweater in her bag.

"Thank you." She said. Sasuke nodded and smirked.

"Do you want to grab some dinner or something?" Sasuke asked. Sakura shook her head.

"No, I already ate. Thanks though." Sakura said and began to walk away; when she got to the door she stopped and waited for him. Sasuke smirked and picked up his trash bags, and walked out with Sakura.

"So, what did you get?" Sasuke asked gesturing to Sakura's shopping bag.

"I just got a new dress, a couple cardigans, and some jewelry." Sakura said. Sasuke nodded. They walked in silence until they got to Sakura's door.

"So, I'll see you later." Sakura said, unlocking her door and opening it about to head inside.

"Hey…" Sasuke said, Sakura turned around and looked up at him, "… Maybe next time I do my laundry you could help me?" Sasuke asked with a slight smirk. The corners of Sakura's mouth twitched up slightly and she nodded.

"Yeah, I'd like that." Sakura said.

"Ok, I'll see you later then." Sasuke said.

"Yeah. See you later." Sakura said and went into her room and closed the door. Sasuke sighed and continued to walk to his room. When he got there he saw Kiba napping on the couch with his dog Akamaru on his chest and Naruto watching TV with a cup of ramen in his hands.

"Dude, where've you been all day?" Naruto asked. Sasuke gestured to his bags.

"Laundry." He said.

"Ah man! Why didn't you tell me you were doing laundry! You could've done mine too! I haven't worn clean underwear in three days!" Naruto complained. Sasuke glared at him and went into his room and dumped the clothes into his dresser and closet. He then grabbed a pair of boxers, a wrinkled pair of pajamas, and a once white but now pink shirt and changed. The he tiredly turned off his lights and flopped down onto his bed and put his headphones on and listened to music.

After awhile his mind drifted to his conversation with Karin from earlier today.

"_You know Sakura doesn't seem like the type of girl who dates. I think your wasting your time." _

"_You don't know anything about her." _

"_Oh I think I do. More than you'll ever know." _

"_What do you know Karin?" _

"_I know that she's troubled and I know that she's not capable of the affection you want from her."_

"What does she know?"

* * *

**Did you like it, or love it, or want some more of it? Any one else remember that Tim McGraw song? No? Ok never mind. Please review!**


	12. Monster

**Ok the newest chapter! I just wanted to thank you all for reviewing! I got 12 reviews for the last chapter! The reviews really motivate me to update, the more I get that faster I type! Lol. Also I'm sorry for oocness and bad spelling and grammar!  
**

**Anyway, on more serious matters, I want to talk to you about this chapter. This chapter is probably going to be more controversial, but with the subject of abortion, no matter what you write, it's going to be controversial. Yes that's right, Sakura gets an abortion, but come on, you should've known. I mean did you expect her to get pregnant, not get an abortion and somehow be able to hide it from everyone for nine months? Anyway I know that some of you reading may be pro life and some of you may be pro choice. I myself am pro choice. When I wrote this I really researched the procedure. Of course I know there are laws about underage girls getting abortions, but I just focused on the actual procedure. You know a lot of pro life people will often say that a woman who gets an abortion are doing it to be liberated or that they just don't value life and they don't care. That is not true. I believe that if one chooses to terminate a pregnancy than that decision is a very difficult, grueling, and emotional one. So as I wrote this I tried to show the emotional turmoil one might go through when going through with an abortion.**

**Now I'm not saying that abortion is the solution either. I think in some situations it's the best choice, but that really depends on the person. Abortion should be a personal choice and a woman should not be treated negatively for making that choice.**

**So please when you read this chapter, stay open minded. I'm not trying to promote abortion to you guys and I'm not gonna try to change the opinions of my pro life readers. Just please, if you are pro life and you hate me writing this chapter about abortion, skip the flashback or if you read the flashback, please don't flame me.**

**Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy my new chapter and I hope to get reviews!

* * *

**

Sakura stepped off the bus and sighed as she walked to her destination. Kakashi's office. The bus was ahead of schedule so she was there about 15 or 20 minutes earlier than usual. As she walked she took the time to look at all the buildings and stores she had never paid attention to before. She noticed a salon, a floral shop, a few clothes stores, a café. But what really caught her eye was a group of protesters outside a building she couldn't quite see. As she got closer she noticed that some of the signs said things like 'God Hates You!' 'Life Begins at Conception' . She realized they were anti-abortion activists and that they were protesting outside a woman's clinic. The woman's clinic she had went to four years ago.

Her feet stopped and she froze as she stared at the angry protesters as they yelled at a young women and her boyfriend probably only a couple years older than her. The girl looked so sad and vulnerable and her boyfriend's face was etched in worry and fear.

She could only imagine what that poor young woman was going through. At least she had someone there to hold her hand though.

**Four years ago**

It was 12:30 on a Sunday, so not many people were out because most stores closed. But the women's free clinic was open 24 hours a day 7 days a week and Sakura.

Sakura took in a deep and walked inside the clinic, there weren't many a lot of people there, at the reception there was a plump, older nurse, probably in her late 30s or early 40s, with light blond hair that curled tightly and was in a loose messy bun, the woman's eyes were tired but still held a warmth and kindness in them, her slightly dry lips were lightly coated in a pink lip gloss, and over her purple scrubs was a fuzzy white sweater. In the waiting area was a young couple in their late 20s, the women had dark brown hair that hung around her head and covered her face as her head was laying on her companions shoulder, her tan hands trembled slightly like she was nervous or scared; the man next to her kept his skinny arm around her and his large pale hand held her small trembling tan one in comfort, he had short dirty blond hair that looked like he'd been stress-fully running his hands through it, over his brown eyes was a pair of thick rimmed glasses that hid the tears threatening to fall. Across the room from the couple, a young girl probably 19, leaned against the wall, she had short, black hair that was held back in a pony tail and a headband, her pale blue eyes were void of emotion and she appeared to be in a daze, her arms were wrapped around her body in a protective manner; she looked so lonely.

Sakura went over to the nurse who smiled kindly at her.

"Hello, how may I help you?" She asked. Sakura looked down nervously as she grasped for the words.

"Do you have an appointment or are you making one?" She asked nicely. Again Sakura found herself unable to answer.

"Maybe you need to speak with a counselor?" The nurse asked. Sakura shook her head and looked up nervously.

"Uhm m-my name i-i-is Sakura Ha-Haruno, I…. I was here a couple d-days ago. I-I have an appointment for… for a surgical abortion." Sakura stammered out. The nurse nodded and typed Sakura's name in and nodded again.

"Yes, here it is" The nurse said looking at the screen, she then got up and went to a file cabinet behind the desk and pulled out a form, she then went back to her desk and put the forms on a clipboard.

"Here," She said handing the clipboard to Sakura, "you'll need to fill these out, your name will be called when the doctor is ready." Sakura nodded and took a pen from a cup on the desk.

"Also, I'll need your $400." The nurse said nervously, like she didn't want to say it. Sakura nodded and dug into her bag and brought our a messy wad of bills and placed it one the desk. The nurse smiled and counted the many twenties, tens, fives, and ones. She suddenly frowned.

"I'm sorry, but there's only $378 here." She said. Sakura stuck her hand back into the bag and pulled out another twenty and two ones. The nurse smiled and took the money.

"Ok then, you can have a seat." The nurse said.

"Thank you." Sakura said as she turned and took a seat on a chair. She took another deep breath before taking the cap off the pen and began filling out the form.

After about 10 minutes another nurse came in to call out a name. Sakura looked up wondering if it was her name about to be called.

"Sa-" Sakura held her breath in.

"-yuri Iwate." Sakura exhaled. The girl leaning against the wall nodded towards the nurse and followed her into the doorway. Sakura sighed and finished filling out the forms and handed them back to the nurse at reception, who gave her another kind smile. 20 minutes passed and another name that wasn't Sakura's and the young couple got up and followed the nurse.

After another 20 minutes the finally came out again and looked over to Sakura and called out her name.

"Sakura Haruno?" She asked, Sakura nodded and got up to follow the nurse into the doorway and down the hall and through another door.

"Ok, let's take a look at your chart." The nurse said as she looked at the clipboard in her hands.

"Hmm, you've already had you're first appointment, you've had your ultra-sound, pap smear, and you've met with one of our counselors… Everything appears to be in check. You're about 8 weeks along… Ok, the doctor will be here shortly, so relax." The nurse said, Sakura nodded and had a seat on the gurney/bed thing. (I don't know what it's called) After a few minutes the doctor came in. The doctor was a woman with honey eyes, blonde hair, and very huge breasts.

"Hello I'm Tsunade." The woman said and picked up the chart the nurse was looking at earlier.

"Sakura… what a pretty name." Tsunade said as she looked through the chart.

"So, you're 14? Is someone here with you? A parent or friend? Maybe a boyfriend?" Sakura said nothing. Tsunade sighed.

"Sakura, you were informed that if you're underage you need to have someone here to pick you up, right?" Tsunade asked.

"Uh, yeah my… my boyfriend is going to pick me up." Sakura lied. Tsunade looked at her skeptically, but continued on anyway.

"I also need to confirm with you if whether or not you ate 2 to 3 hours before you came." Sakura nodded and Tsunade smiled and continued.

"Ok, well the procedure is generally short, approximately 5 to 10 minutes. You will experience some pain so you'll be given a sedative. We'll also dilate your cervix so we can insert the cannula. During the procedure you're going to experience some cramping that can be minor to severe, but it usually ends once the suctioning stops. During the procedure if you experience any pain to severe you may self-administrate NO2, the NO2 will help you manage the pain. When it's all done we're gonna keep you here for another hour or so to recover." Tsunade explained. Sakura nodded processing the information.

"Alright, let's get started." Tsunade said.

Sakura laid back as she was given the sedatives and pain killer, and showed her how to use the NO2. She then took in a deep breath and shut eyes, not wanting to see anything, even though Tsunade had assured her she wouldn't.

As the cannula performed it's suctioning function Sakura began to feel cramping. She closed her eyes tighter as the cramping got more painful.

"Agh…" She squeaked out from the pain of her cramps. She felt a warm comforting hand on her knee and she peaked her eyes open to see Tsunade smiling at her.

"It's ok, it's almost over. Just a few more minutes." Tsunade said, Sakura sucked in her breath as the cramps got more severe and nodded. Tears gathered in her eyes from the pain.

"It's ok." Tsunade repeated and Sakura nodded again as she self administrated the NO2. After 3 minutes the suctioning finally stopped and the pain from the cramps began to die down. Sakura relaxed her tense body and opened her eyes to find Tsunade looking at her.

"Alright, come with me, I'm gonna take to a place where you can rest." Tsunade said. Sakura nodded and followed the woman to another room where she saw the 19 year old girl, and the young couple. Tsunade lead Sakura to a bed near the 19 year old girl.

"ok, rest here and someone will be here to check on you in about an hour." Sakura nodded and Tsunade smiled at her one last time before leaving. Sakura laid down and closed her eyes, but she found it difficult to sleep so she just gazed up at the ceiling and let her mind wander.

"Can't rest either?" The 19 year old, Sayuri, asked. Sakura shook her head.

"No…" Sakura whispered, loud enough for Sayuri to here.

"So what's your story?" Sayuri asked. Sakura looked at her confused.

"What got you here I mean. You look a little young to be doing this." Sayuri said. Sakura stayed silent, unsure of what to say. Should she just tell Sayuri she was raped? Would it be easier to tell a stranger? Sayuri looked harmless and friendly. Maybe she could help her.

"I'm here because the condom me and boyfriend were using broke." Sayuri said.

"Where's your boyfriend now?" Sakura asked. Sayuri scoffed.

"When I told him he knocked me up, he said he wanted nothing to do with me or the baby… Fucking bastard." Sayuri said.

"Oh, I'm… I'm sorry." Sakura said. Sayuri shook her head.

"Don't be. At least now I know now and not 10 years from now that he's a dick head." Sayuri said with a bittersweet grin on her face.

"So… why are you here?" Sayuri asked. Sakura sighed and thought of a lie.

"Uh… I had sex with my boyfriend and…. We…. We didn't use protection." Sakura said. Sayuri didn't seem to believe her, but decided not to say anything. It was obvious Sakura didn't want to talk about it.

"So where's the bastard now?" Sayuri asked.

"He's picking me up." Sakura said, lying again.

"If you say so." Syuri muttered. Suddenly a nurse came in and went over to Sayuri.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Good, I think I'm good to go now." Sayuri said. The nurse smiled and nodded.

"Ok, you can come with me then." The nurse said and Sayuri got off the bed and followed the nurse out.

"Hey, good luck and feel better." Sayuri said to Sakura before leaving the room. Sakura nodded and closed her eyes again and tried to relax. After awhile the young couple left too and Sakura was on her own in the room. After a while longer Tsunade came in.

"Hey Sakura, how you doing?" The robust woman asked.

"I feel fine. The cramping is gone." Sakura said. Tsunade smiled and nodded.

"Alright. Would you like to wait in the reception area for your boyfriend?" Tsunade asked. Sakura nodded.

"Yeah… yeah he should be here any minute." Sakura said and followed Tsunade out of the room and back to the waiting room where the plump nurse from earlier was. There were also a few more people in the waiting room. Tsunade spoke to the nurse at reception and told her Sakura was underage and shouldn't leave until someone came to get her. (Not all are getting abortions, some are here for gynecologist visits, std tests, birth control. A lot of things.)

Sakura took a seat and sat there patiently, even though she knew no one was coming. She watched as different patients went in and came out for about an hour. Tsunade came in and was surprised to see Sakura still there.

"Sakura why are you still here?" The blond woman asked, Sakura shrugged.

"My boyfriend…. He's probably just running late. He should be here soon." Sakura said, half trying to convince Tsunade and half trying to convince herself. Tsunade nodded and continued on her way to the receptionist.

"Hey Mayu, I'm off work, wanna go out for drinks with me and Shizune tonight?" Tsunade asked the plump nurse, Mayu, who smiled and nodded.

"Of course Tsunade!" She said. Tsunade nodded and walked over to Sakura.

"Ok, so I need to go now, but here," Tsunade reached into her lab coat pocket and pulled out a small white card, "this is my number and contact information. If you ever need anyone to talk to or maybe a _ride… _feel free to call me." Sakura nodded and took the card. Tsunade placed her hand on Sakura's shoulder and gave it a squeeze before finally leaving.

Sakura sighed and waited another two hours. The waiting room was empty. Occasionally Mayu would bring Sakura some water, or offered her a bagel from the break room, and sometimes she would talk to Sakura. Finally Mayu, got up to leave and another nurse to her place. Mayu informed her about Sakura's situation and the nurse nodded. Mayu said goodbye to Sakura and left.

Sakura looked at the clock on the wall. 5:47. She sighed. It was obvious she was going to be stuck here until some nurse took pity on her and let her leave. After 30 minutes a car pulled up and Sayuri came back into the clinic. When she spotted Sakura she gave a smile that said 'I knew it.' The black haired girl went up to the reception and spoke to her. The nurse smiled and had Sayuri sign something. Sayuri then walked over to Sakura.

"Ok, come on, let's get you home." Sayuri said. Sakura nodded and followed the girl out to her blue 1990 blue Subaru legacy. When they reached the vehicle Sayuri turned around and leaned against it facing Sakura.

"So why did you lie?" Sayuri asked. Sakura looked away and shrugged.

"I don't know…. Why did you come?" Sakura asked.

"Because… I had a feeling you needed help and well 3 years ago I was you… Alone, pregnant… not knowing what to do…" Sakura's eyes teared up.

"It's ok. I'm Sayuri Iwate." Sayuri said sticking her hand out for Sakura to shake.

"Sakura Haruno." Sakura said shaking the older girls hand. Sayuri smiled.

"So are you hungry?" Sakura nodded.

"Ok, get in the car. I'll get you some food and I'll drive you home." Sayuri said pushing herself off the car and opened her door.

"No, you don't have to drive me home, I live 40 minutes away." Sakura said getting into the passenger's seat. Sayuri shook her head.

"No it's fine. Besides I live thirty minutes away." Sayuri said. Sakura nodded and the two drove off.

An hour later after they had stopped at the drive thru at McDonalds the two were parked outside Sakura's house.

"So are you gonna be ok?" Sayuri asked. Sakura shook her head.

"No… I… I… feel like a monster." Sakura asid as tears fell from her eyes. Sayuri shook her head.

"No Sakura… you are not a monster!" Sayuri said reassuringly, but it didn't help, the tears just fell faster.

"No, no I am!" Sakura said as she wiped her eyes. Sayuri grabbed her hands and looked Sakura dead in the eyes.

"Sakura… Sakura listen to me. No matter what ANYONE says, know that you are not a monster. You're not. You just did the best and smartest thing for you to do in your situation." Sakura let out a sob and Sayuri squeezed her hands in comfort.

"You're not a monster."

**End flashback**

Sakura snapped out of her daze when a car passed her honking. She remembered where she was and what she needed to do. Not wanting to cross paths with the protesters she walked across the street and continued her way to Kakashi's.

As she walked she spotted a familiar face.

Karin.

What was Karin doing here?

"Well, well, well if it isn't Sakura." Karin said. Sakura looked down.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked softly. Karin paused.

"Just… shopping around. What's your excuse?" Karin asked. Sakura shook her head.

"It's none of your business." Sakura said as she continued walking deciding that it'd just be best to ignore Karin. Karin watched Sakura walk away and shook her head.

'_I will find out what you're hiding Sakura.' _Karin thought determinedly and continued on her way.

* * *

**Ok, so there was chapter 10. I hope you liked it. Also that song I used at the last chapter was 'I Like it, I Love it' by Tin McGraw, it wasn't the song 'Tim McGraw' by Taylor Swift. Anyway please review and I'm sorry if I offended anyone with the issue of abortion, also if any of you want to ask me questions about it, like my views or where I got my information just PM me or ask in a review. Please review!**


	13. Halloween Part I

**Hey guys! I know this is shorter than my regular chapters, but I didn't have time and I wanted to update before I leave. Tomorrow I'm going on a trip and I'll be gone for a little over a week and I wanted to update before I left.**

**Anyway, while I'm gone I'd like to give you guys a little assignment! (Don't worry it's not mandatory!) But I'd very much appreciate it if you'd think of songs that either fit this story, fit Sakura, or fit the relationship between Sasuke and Sakura, or fits anything in this story Sakura related. I want to use some songs in later chapters but I'm having a hell of a time finding them. So I'm asking you if you'd find it in your hearts to give me some ideas! Everyone that helps me gets a shout out! And the songs that I choose… Well I'll think of some sort of prize for you! So please PM me or give a review with ideas!**

**WARNING! Character oocness and weird, perverted, vulgar insults in chapter! You have been warned! Also sorry in advanced for bad spelling and grammar!

* * *

**

Halloween was always a fun time of the year for young kids. They got to be superheroes, ballerinas, robots, princesses, doctors, witches, and monsters, anything they could have wanted to be. They also got to run around their neighborhoods and get free candy. Halloween was such a nice, innocent, magical time… Until you got older that is. And as you got older your Halloween celebrations weren't as nice, were far from innocent, and depending on whether or not you were into LSD or acid, weren't very magical either.

Sakura of course like any other kid had enjoyed Halloween. Every year she and her mother would make her costume together, and her and her dad would make candied apples. Halloween was one of Sakura's most treasured childhood memories.

It was a shame that she hasn't celebrated Halloween properly since she was 13 in 8th grade; but when she was in high school she just couldn't get into the spirit of it, for obvious reasons. Of course she and her dad still made candied apples, but instead of making a costume with her mom they would look at old costumes, photos, and videos from years past.

Ino, Temari, and TenTen had invited Sakura to come to some big costume party at one of the Frat Houses, but big parties weren't exactly Sakura's thing. She knew if she went she'd either spend the whole night having nightmare flashbacks or lock herself in a closet and hyperventilate.

So it was the day before Halloween and Sakura was laying on her bed staring at the ceiling with Mika blasting throughout the room. It was after classes and for once in her life Sakura felt like doing nothing. She didn't feel like practicing cello, or studying, or reading; she just wanted to do nothing and so after she walked back to her dorm at the end of her classes she set her back pack and cello aside, put her iTunes on shuffle, and laid back on her bed to relax.

She sighed and stretched her arms out in front of her and rubbed them before cracking her fingers and placing her hands on her stomach. Her fingers drummed to the music and she felt the melodies sooth her busy mind.

Just as her eyes began to drop, letting her fall into sleep her phone rang. She looked over at it on her bed side table and reached over tilting it slightly so she could see who it was on the caller ID.

It was Sasuke.

She suddenly felt nervous and excited for some odd reason she couldn't understand. She sat up and picked the cell phone up, taking in a breath before answering.

"Hello?" She said into the phone, her voice a little shaky from the nervousness.

"Sakura hi!" Naruto said on the other line excitedly. Sakura felt her excitement leave and disappointment quickly took it's place. She was still however nervous. She hated talking on the phone.

"Naruto, why are you on Sasuke's phone?" She asked confused.

"Because the bastard wouldn't give me your number. He said something about protecting you from me stalker texting you or something…" Naruto said grumbling slightly. A pink haze graced Sakura's pale cheeks and a small smile formed on her lips at the thought of Sasuke protecting her.

"Oh," She said softly with a short pause before continuing, "so why did you call?"

"Well tomorrow's Halloween and me, Sasuke, and Hinata are gonna hang out at me and Sasuke's room and watch horror movies and I was wondering if you wanted to come?" Naruto explained. Sakura processed Naruto's words and her smile disappeared when she realized that it wasn't Sasuke who invited her, it was Naruto, and though she did like Naruto, it felt weird that Sasuke wasn't the one calling her.

"Uh… Naruto…?" She began but didn't know how to put it.

"Yeeeeeeeeessss?" The blond asked, goading her to ask her question. She took a deep breath and continued.

"Why… why didn't Sasuke just…. Just ask me this morning?" she asked feeling rather stupid. Naruto chuckled on the other line.

"Oh the bastard was going to ask you but chickened out. Yeah when I met up with him for lunch I asked him if he asked you and he just glared and grumbled out 'hn.'" Naruto said laughing, at the point when he said 'hn' he did it in a low grunting caveman voice. A laugh escaped Sakura's lips and a wave of relief washed over her.

"So anyway, I told the bastard that I'd do it for him and asked for your number, but you know how Sasuke can be a dick sometimes, so I stole his phone and ran into the bathroom and locked the door and well…. Here we are now." Naruto explained. Suddenly Sakura could here loud banging on the other end of the line and Sasuke's muffled voice. He was saying some kind of incoherent threat to Naruto.

"OH JUST GET THE STICK OUT OF YOUR ASS, WILL YA!" Sakura heard Naruto yell back to Sasuke.

"So anyway, do you want to come?" Naruto asked. Sakura thought for a second.

"Yeah… sure." She said.

"Cool, I'll hand you over to Sasuke and he'll give you the deets." Naruto said happily.

"Uhm Naruto? What are deets?" Sakura asked confused. Naruto laughed.

"Details." He said. Before she could respond she heard a sudden slam of a door on the other end followed by yelling and the sounds of Naruto and Sasuke fighting.

"YOU FACE FUCK! WHAT THE HELL!" She heard Naruto yell.

"YOU STOLE MY PHONE AND LOCKED THE DOOR! And who are you calling a fuck face? WELL YOU'RE A CLIT CLOT!" Sasuke yelled angrily.

"WHAT THE HELL IS A CLIT CLOT!" Naruto asked yelling even louder.

"Clit, as in vagina, and clot, as in a stupid silly person or a fool!" Sasuke explained coolly.

"WHAT THE FUCK! Who uses 'vagina fool' as an insult?" Naruto asked angry and confused.

"Someone who's intelligent and not a dumb fuck." Sasuke stated.

"Tch… whatever." Naruto said and for moment there was silence and Sakura thought that they might've hung up.

"Anyway, Sakura's on the phone!" Naruto said in a friendly manner as if the fight had never happened. She heard shuffling and then she heard a door shut.

"Uh hey." Sasuke said fumblingly.

"Hey…" Sakura said nervously.

"You… you didn't just here that… stuff… me and Naruto said. Did you?" Sasuke asked, obviously embarrassed.

"Yeah… it was… interesting." Sakura said, not sure how to put it. She heard Sasuke sigh.

"But I didn't mind… I actually wish I had the courage to say things like that… Well not to my friends but… you…" Sakura trailed off.

"Yeah I know what you meant." Sasuke said finishing her sentence. Sakura smiled lightly again.

"So you'll be coming tomorrow?" Sasuke asked. Sakura nodded but then realized she was on the phone.

"Yeah, what time?" She asked.

"At 6:00." Sasuke said. It was then silent between them for a moment.

"So I'll see you tomorrow then?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah." Sasuke asked.

"… Ok bye." Sakura said.

"Bye." The two hesitated for a moment before hanging up. (Ok so last year in 2009 Halloween was on a Saturday, so it's gonna be on a Saturday in the story!)

Sakura smiled softly and laid back down, letting the music consume her.

* * *

**Well I hope you liked it! Also thank you for all the reviews! They make me soo happy! Please send me song ideas! If you don't know what I'm talking about read the note at the top! Anyway review and I'll see you guys in about 2 weeks with a new chapter! Please review! I love you guys! Goodbye for 2 weeks!**

**REVIEW!**


	14. Halloween Part II

**Wow, this is a LOOOOOOOOONG chapter! 13 pages! Anyway I'm back with the latest chapter! I thank the those of you for the song ideas and I'd like it if you kept them coming, I haven't made any decisions yet. Anyway I really hope you like this chapter. I put in some long over do SasuSaku fluff! Also… SAYURI'S BACK! YAAAAAAAAAY! But only in flashback. Ah. Anyway please review, I love it when you guys review!**

**Sorry in advanced for shitty writing and grammar, and for oocness, because I didn't spend much time editing this.**

**Also, I have a little game. In this chapter four movies are mentioned. Pulp Fiction, The Descent, Saw, and Shaun of the Dead. Now I've only seen two out of the three of them, if you can correctly guess which one I haven't seen then you get a shout out!  
**

**

* * *

**

Naruto yawned boredly as he flipped through the channels on the tv. He could've been doing something more productive like getting his assignments done like Sasuke, who was currently next to him on the couch doing a worksheet for his required calc class, but Naruto wasn't exactly a productive kind of guy.

The blonde sighed and dropped the remote on the couch next to him and began to boredly watch a rerun of Desperate Housewives that he had seen at least 3 times before.

"Do you ever wonder if there really is an old woman out there who would put her dead husband in the freezer for the insurance?" Naruto asked. Sasuke rolled his eyes and muttered "Idiot" and continued his work.

"No I'm cereal! Do ever wonder if half of the scenarios on Desperate Housewives REALLY happen in real life?" Naruto ranted. Sasuke brought his hand up and rubbed his eyes in an annoyed fashion.

"Naruto, for the love of my sanity, shut up! It's just a fucking TV show." He said. As he began to enter an equation on his calculator he muttered again.

"And stop using the word cereal for serious." Naruto stuck his tongue out childishly and returned to watching the show. Kiba came out of his room a few minutes later wearing a black suit with a black tie and black shoes, with a black afro wig and sideburns. He was currently holding a black goatee mustache and facial glue. Naruto busted out laughing and Sasuke gave an amused smirk.

"What the hell are you wearing?" Naruto asked laughing loudly. Kiba glared as he skillfully applied his mustache.

"It's called a costume fuck wad!" Kiba said brushing his fingers along the fake hair and patting down carefully as the glue dried.

"I'm Jules Winnfield from Pulp Fiction; Shikamaru is going as Vincent Vega." Kiba said finally satisfied with the mustache.

"Uhm… isn't Jules Winnfield supposed to be black?" Sasuke asked amused as Naruto giggled with glee.

"Yeah, and superman's white but that doesn't stop the other races from dressing up as him, so fuck off!" The brunette said defensively.

"Whatever…" Sasuke said turning back to his nearly finished worksheet.

"Why are you even going to this party? You hate giant parties." Naruto asked. Kiba shrugged and tried to hide his blush. Naruto suddenly got a knowing look and then slyly said.

"It's because Ino invited you isn't it!" Kiba's blush deepened as he tried to play it cool… Sadly Kiba wasn't a very good actor.

"What? Psh… th-that's… that's dumb. It's got nothing to do with… with Ino. Psh…!" Kiba said awkwardly. Sasuke shook his head and looked at Kiba giving him a look that said 'you're so pathetic right now, just give it up.'

"Dude, she's gotta boyfriend, you need to MOVE ON!" Naruto said as if he were an expert on the subject of pinning.

"Tch, a boyfriend is nothing permanent. Not when he's as dick-ish as Sai." Kiba said indignantly.

"Kiba, they've been going out for like four years." Sasuke said putting down his finished work. Kiba frustratedly threw his arms in the air.

"Whatever! Who cares!" Kiba said opening the door.

"I'll catch you guys later." Kiba said.

"But it's like five! Isn't that a bit early for a party?" Naruto said. Kiba shrugged.

"We're gonna hang at his place and smoke up a few doobies before we meet up with the rest." Naruto grinned and Sasuke smirked as Kiba waved and finally left.

"Sasuke we should totally smoke up tonight!" Naruto proposed gleefully. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Did you forget? Sakura and Hinata are coming over in about an hour." Sasuke stated as he got up from the couch and began to gather up his pens, papers, and calculator.

"So? We'll do it with them! Sakura's soooo uptight, maybe it'll relax her!" Naruto said Sasuke rolled his eyes and didn't notice the sly look in Naruto's blue eyes.

"And maybe she'll _'relax' _with you!" Naruto said putting emphasis on the word relax to make it sound like it was something else more sexual or dirty. Sasuke's face went red as he sent a death glare at Naruto.

"Pervert." Sasuke said.

"Fuck head." Naruto playfully shot back.

"Whatever… Listen if you're gonna smoke up do it now. I'm pretty sure when I was asked to look after Sakura my parents didn't mean get her high." Sasuke said before retreating for his room. Naruto rolled his eyes and continued watching the show with a mischievous glint in his eye.

* * *

Hinata hesitated as she brought her hand up to knock on Sakura's door. Even though they had that moment at the mall, Sakura was still pretty distant and stiff around her and the others.

But that excluded Sasuke.

When Sakura was alone with Sasuke she seemed just a small fraction more comfortable and friendly. It wasn't much, but it was enough to make Hinata jealous of the raven haired man.

Often when Hinata walked in between classes she'd see Sasuke and Sakura together drinking coffee or just talking and every so often Sakura would crack a small smile or her stiff, upright posture would slacken just slightly and the pink haired girl would become a brief picture of the bright, charming, colorful girl she once was.

It wasn't fair, Hinata thought. And she knew Ino thought the same. Sakura was _their _best friend. Sasuke didn't have to go through the pain of losing her. He didn't have to watch her isolate herself from everyone. It wasn't fair that he got to be the one closet to her.

It wasn't fair.

Hinata's breath hitched as she finally knocked on the wooded door. She listened carefully and could here the scuffling of feet as the door cracked open to reveal an emerald eye, the door then opened the next second when the pink haired girl on the other side recognized the person knocking as Hinata.

"Hey. I figured since we we're heading to the same place we could walk together since I pass your room." Hinata said with a smile. Sakura nodded.

"Sure, let's go." Sakura said. Hinata smiled as Sakura closed the door behind them and walked beside her to Sasuke and Naruto's room. It was silent between them. Hinata wasn't sure what she could say that would spark a conversation.

"So…" Hinata said softly. Sakura looked at her expectantly and Hinata blushed a light embarrassed pink.

"… Did Ino invite you to the Halloween party tonight?" Hinata asked hoping to start some sort of conversation.

"Yeah… but I didn't want to go…. Parties aren't really my thing." Sakura said awkwardly. Though her words sounded forced, Hinata smiled because she knew Sakura was at least trying.

"I know what you mean. I've never been much of a party girl either!" Hinata said with a light nervous giggle at the end. Sakura looked over at her and the ends of her mouth twitched upwards slightly in amusement.

The two reached the door to Sasuke and Naruto's and Hinata knocked a few times and immediately after the two heard Naruto's voice booming on the other side.

"I'M COMING HINATAAAAAAAAA!" Naruto yelled excitedly as the door swung violently open and within milliseconds the two girls were pulled inside.

"Naruto calm down!" Hinata said in between giggles while Sakura tugged her wrist from Naruto's grip by impulse and nervously rubbed it.

"I'm sorry Hina, but I'm excited! If you think about it this is kinda like our first date." Naruto said excitedly while he rubbed the back of his neck in a embarrassed manner. Hinata blushed at least 15 shades of red as she stammered incoherent words.

"Uhm… anyway, I'll go get Sasuke… hehe." Naruto said awkwardly as he left the common room and down the hall to Sasuke's room. When he was out of sight Sakura looked at Hinata confused.

"Since when were you and Naruto…?" Sakura trailed off, not sure how to form the words.

"Oh… well we've just been… you know texting and talking on the phone for a few months…" Hinata said twiddling her fingers shyly.

"So you two are like dating?" Sakura asked. Hinata went even redder if that was even humanly possible.

"N-NO! At least… at least not yet… I mean… he hasn't asked me yet…" Hinata said staring at her shoes.

"Oh…" Sakura said. Hinata looked at Sakura for a few seconds.

"Uhm… are you and Sasuke… you know….?" Hinata said and this time it was Sakura's turn to blush madly.

"No… NO!" Sakura stammered shaking her head. Hinata laughed nervously.

"Sorry… I was just wondering since he's always with you is all." Hinata said. Sakura shrugged her shoulders upwards and sucked in a breath, her lips pursed together and eyebrows furrowed in a perplexed manner.

"We're just… friends." She said exhaling heavily and releasing her shoulders. It was awkwardly quiet between the two as Naruto entered the room again followed by Sasuke who was on the phone.

"You girls ready for some horror movies!" Naruto asked excitedly as he leaped to Hinata's side. Hinata nodded shyly as she nervously tugged her ear. Sakura looked over to Sasuke who was still on the phone.

"… some egg rolls, wontons, beef chow mein, and an order of fried rice." Sasuke said continuing his list of food to be delivered. After a few seconds Sasuke thanked the person on the other line and hung up.

"Ok, the food will be here in about an hour." Sasuke announced pocketing his phone and the four made their way to the sitting area where a bunch of horror movies laid in a stack of the coffee table and a few bags of chips were. Naruto flopped onto the couch and Hinata timidly sat down next to him. Sakura grabbed a pillow from the couch and set it on the ground and wedged herself on the floor in between the couch and coffee table, her back was against the couch and her knees were brought up to her chest and rested against the coffee table. Sasuke kneeled in front of the coffee table looking through the movies while Naruto leaned forward to look as well.

"So what are we gonna watch first?" Sakura asked tucking her hair behind her ear and craned her head around to look at Hinata who just shrugged.

"I say something fucking scary!" Naruto said excitedly as he looked through the movies. Hinata looked a bit nervous when Naruto mentioned that he wanted to watch a really scary movie. But Sakura remembered that Hinata had never been a fan of horror movies…

Then again, neither was she.

"Ooooh what about 'The Descent?' We haven't seen that in awhile!" Naruto said shoving a DVD case into Sasuke's face excitedly. Sasuke glared and snatched the DVD from Naruto's hand.

"Is that ok with you guys?" Sasuke asked, turning his attention to the two females in the room. Hinata gulped nervously and nodded and blushed when Naruto grinned at her.

"Don't worry Hinata, you'll love this movie!" Naruto said trying to reassure the girl. Hinata nodded and tried to believe Naruto's words, but knew he was very, very, VERY wrong. Sasuke put the movie in and turned the lights off and quietly found his way to Sakura's side and sat next to her.

* * *

The music of the party boomed loudly and all kinds of lights were going on and off, the place was crowded by young, costumed, people dancing wildly.

Kiba sighed boredly and looked next to him where Shikamaru dressed as Vincent Vega, sat, sleeping peacefully.

'_How can he sleep with all this shitty music blaring?' _He asked himself as he tiredly rubbed his eyes. He looked up to see Ino in her fairy costume, struggling to support a VERY drunk Sai, wearing a skeleton costume.

"Hey Kiba!" Ino yelled over the music and waving her free arm, trying to get the brunette's attention. Kiba got up from the couch and walked over to her.

"Yeah?" He asked with a small blush creeping on his cheeks. Thankfully the lights hid his blush from Ino though.

"Uhm, Sai is really drunk right now and I really don't have the upper body strength to lug him home. So… I was wondering if you could help?" Ino asked desperately as she struggled to keep the drunk man from falling to the ground. Kiba looked over Ino and saw Temari and TenTen still dancing and having fun and he knew Ino would rather stay than bring her drunk boyfriend home.

"Yeah sure. You know if you want to stay I could bring him home on my own." Kiba offered. Ino's eyes immediately glowed with happiness, causing his stomach to gather butterflies.

"Really! That'd be awesome! Are you sure you don't mind?" Ino said as she once again pulled Sai up from nearly falling. Kiba nodded and took Sai of the girl's shoulder.

"Yeah, seriously, go have fun. I'll take care of Sai." Kiba said with a forced smile, but Ino didn't notice. The blonde girl smiled sweetly at Kiba and leaned up to kiss his cheek softly.

"Thank you so much Kiba. You're a great guy!" Ino said before waving goodbye and joining the girls again. Kiba sighed and waved sadly after her before lugging the hammered Sai outside.

"Hmmmhmm…. Where's… where's Ino?" Sai asked in a slurred, drunken voice.

"At the party. I'm taking you home." Kiba said coldly, walking down the road where Sai's place was just a few blocks away.

"I-Ino… Ino'ssss… She… ssshee's like the bestest person EEEEEver." Sai slurred with a slow chuckle.

"Yeah she is the best. And she's also to good for you." Kiba said sharply knowing that Sai wouldn't remember any of this in the morning.

"I KNOW!... She….. She deserves better…. Not… not after what I… we did…." Sai muttered lowly in a melancholy tone. Kiba's eyebrow raised in intrigue.

"We?" Kiba asked and Sai nodded.

"Yeah… me and…. Kabuto…" Sai answered drunkenly with a sad and remorseful tone in his voice with a hiccup at the end.

"It… it was supposed to be… to be a joke…. She….. she wasn't supposed to get hurt." Sai sobbed. Kiba looked at him intensely.

"Who? Who?" Kiba asked eagerly and worriedly. Sai shook his head drunkenly.

"Kabuto…." Sai said and Kiba let out a frustrated groan, but let Sai continue.

"…. Kabuto… he wasn't supposed to hurt her…. He took…. He…. He took it too far…"

"Took what too far?" Kiba asked. Desperately wanting to know this dark secret Sai was about to spill.

"I should've… I should've stopped him!" Sai said, tears now falling down his face as he sobbed and sniffed.

"… She wasn't supposed to get hurt…" Sai mumbled again, his body becoming limper as Kiba struggled to keep him awake.

"Who? Who wasn't supposed to get hurt? Ino?" Kiba asked frantically, afraid that Ino might've been hurt.

"NO!" Sai blurted out with all his energy. Kiba let out a sigh of relief, but still couldn't feel completely relaxed. He needed to know who Sai was talking about.

"Who?" Kiba asked again. He felt Sai's body becoming limper and heavier as the older boy lost conciseness. Sai mumbled an incoherent name.

"Who?" Kiba asked again. Sai gulped hard trying to clear his throat and keep from passing out.

"S…s-s….Sak….u…sa….ra" Sai murmured as he passed out. Kiba looked at him terrified. He couldn't have been trying to say "Sakura" could he? He grabbed Sai's shoulders and shook him.

"Sai! Sai! Did you say Sakura? Did you hurt Sakura?" No response came from the dark haired boy.

"SAI!"

* * *

Hinata buried her head into Naruto's chest, terrified by the movie they were watching. The blonde had his arm wrapped around her while his other hand held a can of Pepsi. Occasionally Hinata would turn her head to face the screen and a pearl eye would pop open to see what was happening only to immediately close afterwards and burry back into Naruto's chest. Whenever the gory or scary scenes ended Naruto would squeeze her shoulder and tell her it was ok to look. This was how it was between the two since they watched the Descent. After which they watched Saw, and they were now currently watching Shaun of the Dead. Naruto was hoping that Hinata would calm down if they watched something not as scary and more of a comedy. But it didn't seem to work because the poor girl still seemed petrified.

Meanwhile, Sakura was a different story, though she was terrified of the movies, she didn't retreat into the comfort of Sasuke's chest, but instead hugged a pillow to her chest and her eyes would widen a lot and wince occasionally. But that was only during the first two movies. It was later, almost one and Sakura was a bit tired, so her arms were at her sides and her back was slouched as she watched the movie. She didn't even notice that her hand was just millimeters away from touching Sasuke's hand.

As the movie played a scene came on that made Sakura jump slightly and instinctively grab Sasuke's hand. Sasuke looked down at the small hand grasping his with a small blush adorning his cheeks. The movie continued and Sakura didn't seem to notice she had grabbed Sasuke's hand, but he didn't mind. He was perfectly happy with holding her hand forever because he knew that holding her hand might be the only kind of physical affection Sakura was capable of.

When the movie came to an end Sakura looked at their intertwined hands and blushed a deep red as she pulled her hand away and muttered a soft "Sorry." Sasuke gave her a small smirk to show that it was ok. Naruto stretched his arms and turned the lights on.

"Are you ok Hinata?" Sakura asked turning her body around so she was kneeling infront of Hinata. Hinata sat up from her previous position of laying on Naruto, she rubbed her eyes and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Yeah… it's just those jumpy, gory scenes really shake me." Hinata mumbled embarrassed. Sakura nodded in agreement.

"I know… I'm probably gonna have a hard time sleeping tonight." Sakura said a very small smile gracing her lips. Hinata giggled lightly.

"You know… I may have something that'll help you guys relax." Naruto said mischievously causing Sasuke to give him a suspicious glare.

"Naruto you better not be thinking what I think you're thinking." Sasuke mumbled lowly as Sakura looked back at him curiously. Naruto just chuckled and dug something out of his pocket. The two girls leaned forward in interest to see what he was holding in his fist. Naruto grinned at Sasuke as he opened his hand to reveal a freshly rolled joint. Hinata's eyes widened and Sakura looked at it calmly. Sasuke sent a death glare to Naruto.

"I-Is that what I think it is?" Hinata asked nervously to Sakura who nodded in response.

"Trust me Hina, this will definitely make you relax!" Naruto said. Sasuke rolled his eyes and got up and snatched the joint from Naruto's hand.

"Naruto I told you I didn't want this stuff around Sakura! She and Hinata have probably never even been around a joint before." The dark haired boy said angrily. Sakura looked down at her knees and fiddled with her hands.

"Actually Sasuke… I have smoked one before." Sakura said softly as Hinata and Sasuke looked at her guffawed and Naruto grinned widely and laughed.

"THAT'S FUCKING AWESOME!" The blonde exclaimed.

**Four years ago**

Sakura yawned as she quietly walked out of the school. It was 5:00, she had stayed after to get some extra studying done in the library. As she walked down the path, she noticed someone standing at the end of the pathway. As she got closer she recognized the person to be Sayuri, whom she hadn't seen since she met her which was about a month ago.

"Sayuri?" Sakura asked confused. Sayuri smiled.

"Glad to see you remembered me!" Sayuri said walking over towards the short pink haired girl.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked, still confused.

"I came to check up on you, I wanted to make sure you weren't cutting yourself or getting into trouble… Cause that's what I did when I was your age and had no one to talk about having an abortion…." Sayuri said seriously. Sakura looked down and wiped the water gathering in her eyes. Sayuri placed her hand on Sakura's shoulder.

"It's ok, don't feel sad… Now tell me, how have you been doing?" Sakura shrugged.

"I feel… numb… and tense…. Like there's nothing…." Sakura said her voice hallow and vacant of any kind of emotion.

"You know what helped me? I started smoking pot… I know it sounds bad but… it really helped me calm down and feel… better." Sayuri said. Sakura shook her head.

"I can't. I can't smoke pot… What if I got caught?" Sakura said. Sayuri smiled.

"Sakura, I'm not gonna force you to do anything you don't want to do… I'm just trying to help you out; give you some sort of advice or guidance." Sakura nodded and it was silent for a bit.

"I… I wouldn't even know where to get it if I even wanted to." Sakura said shrugging her shoulders. Sayuri smiled.

"What time are your parents expecting you home?" Sayuri asked.

"They won't be home until 10 or 11." Sakura said.

"Why don't you come with me for awhile, then? We can talk or not talk, whatever…." Sayuri said leading Sakura to her car. They drove for a bit in silence, the radio was on and some crappy song was playing.

"Sayuri?" Sakura asked suddenly, said girl looked over slightly but still kept her attention on the road.

"What does it feel like when you smoke pot?" Sakura asked curiously. Sayuri tilted her head and shrugged her shoulders.

"Well your first time you'll probably cough a bit and you won't feel that high feeling, but by either your second or third hit is when you'll feel it. But it's different for everyone, for some time slows down, and your perception of everything is different. Or your thoughts begin to spin and you find almost everything funny. For some, like me, you just kinda mellow out." Sayuri explained. Sakura nodded and ran a nervous hand through her short, boy like hair. (Remember, she had a mental break down and cut it)

"Uhm… where could I get some?" The pinkette asked timidly. Sayuri grinned warmly.

"We'll go to my place and I'll hook you up…. But try not to set your whole life around weed. Trust me, I once dated a guy like that, and it was basically every morning and every night he would smoke up, because he claimed he couldn't function without it." Sayuri said with a chuckle. Sakura nodded and the two continued on their way to Sayuri's apartment.

**End flashback**

"When did you start smoking pot?" Hinata asked confused. Sakura nonchalantly shrugged.

"Awhile ago I guess. I never really smoked that often though, maybe just a little every few months to unwind. The last time I smoked up was about 6 months ago I think." Sakura explained. Naruto continued to grin while Sasuke and Hinata were still in shock.

"I can't believe you smoke pot…" Sasuke muttered shaking his head. Naruto giggled.

"I know right? It's sooooo unexpected too! I mean, no offense Sakura, but you seem so uptight and straightedge!" Naruto ranted.

"So, Hinata, what do you say?" Naruto asked holding the joint out to her. Hinata stared at it for a few seconds thinking.

"I don't see the harm." Hinata said. Naruto grinned and fished out a lighter from his pocket and placed the joint in his mouth and lit it taking in a drag from the joint and exhaling before passing it to Hinata. The shy girl took it and slowly brought it to her lips inhaling it lightly and began to cough as she exhaled.

"Don't worry, that happens to everyone." Naruto said patting her back softly. Hinata nodded and took in another small drag before she handed the joint to Sakura. Sakura looked at the joint for a short moment before placing it between her lips and inhaling it slowly and deeply as she exhaled she passed it to Sasuke and this process repeated itself one or two more times before the pot finally took full affect. Sakura felt relaxed and mellowed out, the way she always did when she smoked pot. Her mind settled and slowed, and she slowly leaned back into what was behind her, which was Sasuke, who blushed when he noticed what she was doing. He reluctantly put his arm around her, waiting to feel her tense up, but she never did. He smirked.

Hinata laid back on the couch and giggled lightly at almost everything anyone said or did and Naruto became very intrigued by his hands and fingers as he carefully watched each movement he made with them.

"Guys… look… all my fingers are down, but my thumb is still up!" He said, making Hinata giggle.

"Seriuosly, it's like my fingers and thumbs are separate from each other! Look when I bend this one," the blonde bent his middle finger, "the rest of the stay straight!" Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Naruto, you are fucking stoned."

* * *

Sai awoke with a rush of cold water falling over his head; he jolted violently upward only to slip and fall forward onto the ground. When he opened his eyes he realized he was in his bathroom, he looked over and saw Kiba standing by his shower turning off the water.

And he looked angry.

"What the hell Kiba!" Sai yelled angrily as he used his toilet for support to help him stand up because he still felt a bit woozy from being drunk and falling on his head on the ground. Once he hoisted himself up he sat himself down on the seat.

"What time is it?" Sai said rubbing the sleep from his eyes; his voice was still laced with venom and anger though.

"It's 6 am. I was just gonna wait 'til you woke up to interrogate you, but I got tired of waiting." Kiba said, his voice serious and curt. Sai shook his head.

"I don't know what your on, but would you get the fuck out of m-" Sai began, but Kiba cut him off.

"Last night you said Kabuto took something to far and someone got hurt because of it!" Kiba yelled. Sai knew what he was talking about but decided to play dumb.

"And when I asked who, it sounded like you said Sakura. Did you and Kabuto hurt her?" Kiba accused angrily. Sai rolled his eyes.

"Kiba, I have no idea what you're talking about, so would you please just get out of my apartment?" Sai said. Kiba sent him a death glare.

"Don't play dumb Sai. Now tell me. Did. You. Hurt. Sakura?" Kiba said. Sai glared.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about. Now. Will. You. Leave?" Sai shot back. Kiba glared even harder at the boy if that was humanly possible, he then walked over to the door, about to go before turning back.

"I'll drop it for now. But if I find out you did to something to hurt Sakura, I'll tell Ino and then… I'll fucking kill you." Kiba then left. Sai sat in the bathroom staring at the ground for what seemed like an eternity.

"Shit." He muttered.

It was quiet in Naruto, Sasuke, and Kiba's room. It was dark and you could faintly make out four bodies. Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, and Sasuke. It looked as if they were sleeping. Chinese take out boxes, opened and empty chip bags, and discarded pop cans littered the coffee table.

Naruto was on the couch with his head thrown back and his feet on the coffee table; Hinata was snuggled up next to him, laid out on the couch. Sakura had her head on Sasuke's shoulder with his arm around her, but the raven haired boy was still awake.

He looked at her. Her pale skin even paler in the dark and a calm, serene look upon her face as she breathed rhythmically up and down at a steady pace. A stray hair randomly feel in her face and he hesitantly brushed it away, his calloused finger tips brushed against her skin, causing Sakura to stir, she scrunched up her face and slowly opened her eyes, meeting Sasuke's gaze. The two blushed and Sakura stood up carefully removing herself from his hold.

"Sorry." She whispered.

"It's fine." He said in a low voice. Sakura nodded and looked around using her fingers to comb her hair back.

"I… I should probably go home." She said softly heading for the door. Sasuke got up and fallowed her. When he reached her she was already blindly putting her shoes back on.

"I'll walk you." Sasuke said and Sakura shook her head.

"No, you don't have to." Sakura said Sasuke smirked.

"I know, but I want to."

* * *

**Well that's all for now! Please review, it inspires ,me to update faster! Remember I'm still taking song ideas. If I use your idea you'll get a shout out or some kind of prize. Like maybe I'll write a one shot where you can pick the plot and characters or something. Also remember if you can guess which movie I haven't seen out of Pulp Fiction, The Descent, Saw, and Shaun of the Dead, you get a shout out! Anyway please REVIEW!**


	15. Halloween's Aftermath

**Ok, so this is a short chapter, but I really just wanted you guys to focus on this scene, because it gives you insight on Kabuto and Sai and how things happened and what lead up to that fateful night that scarred Sakura's life. So yeah. Please tell me what you think and all that jazz.**

**Also, for those of you who would like to get a shout out, the guessing game is still play-able.**

**The Game:**

**I've seen 3 out of the 4 movies listed below, guess which one I haven't seen. If you guess right you get a shout out and imaginary cookies and or pot!**

**1. Pulp Fiction**

**2. The Descent**

**3. Saw**

**4. Shaun of the Dead**

**Anywho! I hope you like this chapter and I hope you review! Also thanks sooooo much for being such great reviewers! Over 100 reviews for this story! YAYAYAYAYAAAAAAAAAAAY! I say…. LET'S GO FOR 200! Or you know… whatever. Just keep reviewing, they make a writer soooooooo happy and the more reviews a writer gets the faster they update!**

**Ok enough about reviewing, please read and enjoy and once again I apologize in advanced about oocness and spelling and grammar errors!

* * *

**

Sai paced around his living room frantically. His hands buried in his hair, clutching his skull. His head shaking over and over. He was at a lost. He didn't know what to do. He felt like he didn't know anything.

Well, he did know one thing.

Last night he slipped up and Kiba is onto him.

He abruptly stopped his pacing and jerked his hands from his head and reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone and quickly dialed a number. As the phone rang he became more and more frantic. Finally a tired reply came from the other end.

"Hello?" Kabuto answered groggily. Sai sucked in a breath.

"We need to talk NOW!" Sai snapped. There was a long pause before Kabuto answered.

"Is your roommate around?" He asked.

"No." Sai answered and there was another pause.

"Ok, I'll there in twenty minutes." And with that Kabuto hung up and Sai dropped his phone on the coffee table and collapsed onto the couch where he returned his hands to clutching his head.

And he sat there like that for what seemed like an eternity until his door got a knock. His breath hitched and he hesitantly got up to answer it. When he opened the door, Kabuto was standing there.

"Sai, you look like hell." Kabuto commented as he pushed pass Sai and sat down on the couch. Sai didn't say anything back; he just shut the door and mutely walked over to Kabuto.

"So… what did you want to talk about?" Kabuto asked. Sai stayed silent for a bit, collecting his thoughts, not sure how to put it. He took in a big breath and exhaled it slowly.

"Last night… I almost told Kiba what happened to Sakura." Sai mumbled. Kabuto was quiet for a moment before standing up and looking Sai straight in the eye.

"What the FUCK, Sai! What happened last night?" Kabuto asked angrily, his eyes red with fury. Sai shook his head.

"I don't know… I was drunk. I didn't know what I was saying." Sai said. A hint of a sob in his voice.

"Fuck…." Kabuto muttered and it was quiet between the two for awhile.

"Well… what are we gonna do?" Kabuto asked quietly. Sai shook his head and glared at him.

"We? What are WE gonna do?" Sai let out a humorless laugh.

"I'm not doing anything, because I didn't DO anything!" Sai said, getting hysterical. Kabuto sneered at him.

"What do you mean you didn't DO anything?" Kabuto asked his eyes becoming angrier. Sai back away, losing the confidence to stand up to Kabuto he had just moments ago.

"Was it not YOUR house where it happened?" Kabuto asked closing in on Sai who kept backing up.

"Yeah… but-"

"Was it not YOUR camera that taped it?" Sai shook his head as tears gathered in his and a choked sob escaped his lips.

"Was in not YOUR party?" Kabuto asked again. Sai's back against the wall and Kabuto leering down at him.

"Y-yes but-" Sai said trying to defend himself, but failing miserably.

"Then what gives you the right to say, that you didn't DO anything!" Kabuto yelled. Sai shrunk even farther into the wall. He breathed in deeply and gathered his courage and pushed himself off the wall and he roughly grabbed Kabuto by the shirt.

"Those things may be true, but it's not me who's on the fucking tape!" Sai yelled pushing Kabuto back violently as he broke into hysterics.

"I tried Kabuto…. I tried to pretend… to…. Act… like it was ok… like it didn't bother me… but…." Sai broke down and wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt.

"Why?" Sai asked, Kabuto didn't say anything, not sure what to say or what he meant.

"Why did you do it?" Sai asked more specific this time. Kabuto shook his head and glared.

"Fuck off." Kabuto muttered, making Sai angry. He lunged at Kabuto and grabbed him by the shirt again.

"WHY DID YOU DO IT?" Sai asked yelling, shaking Kabuto violently. But Kabuto just smirked and glared at him.

"Let's just say… I get what I want."

**Four years ago**

Kabuto had brought Sakura to his house after school today. His parents were gone and they'd have the place to themselves to do anything.

"So… Should we start studying?" Sakura asked placing her backpack beside his bed and sitting down. He had told her he'd help her in her Advanced Algebra class because she having trouble maintaining an A average. Kabuto closed the door and sat next to her.

"Why don't I help you after?" Kabuto said, pushing her long hair away and kissing her neck. Sakura giggled and leaned away and looked at him confused.

"After what?" She asked. Kabuto smirked and leaned in and began to kiss her again, pushing her back so she was lying on the bed.

"After…" He whispered as he continued to kiss her and unbuttoned her blouse. Sakura was in a shocked daze for a moment before she registered what was happening and pushed him off of her hurriedly and frantically buttoned her shirt.

"K-Kabuto! What were d you doing!" She said standing up and as far away from him as possible.

"I thought you wanted this?" Kabuto asked, standing up and coming closer to her.

"When I asked you to come over to study because my parents were gone, did you really think w were just gonna study?" Kabuto said with a slight laugh in his voice. Sakura looked down embarrassedly and nodded.

"I-I…. I'm sorry Kabuto, but… but I'm not ready for this." She said nervously twirling her hair, staring at her feet. Though Kabuto didn't show it, he was really ticked off and angry, but acted cool.

"Hey it's ok if you're not ready. I'm sorry, really." Kabuto said, placing his hand under her chin and tilting her head up so she could look at him. Sakura believed his words and smiled.

"Thank you Kabuto… but, I think I should probably go." Sakura said, not wanting to be in this situation. Kabuto inwardly rolled his eyes, but on the outside flashed her a fake, understanding smile and nodded.

"Ok… I'll see you tomorrow then?" Kabuto said. Sakura nodded and grabbed her bag and headed for the door.

"Oh… and don't forget to ask your parents about going to Sai's party this weekend!" Kabuto said. Sakura nodded and smiled.

"Don't worry I will… I wouldn't miss it for the world!" She said with a bright smile and pecked his lips before leaving.

When he was sure she was gone Kabuto brought out his cell phone and dialed Sai's number.

"Hey." Sai said when he picked up, Kabuto smirked.

"Hey, at your party I wanna play a little practical joke on Sakura, so get your camera ready, I'll tell you and the guys some more details tomorrow at lunch." Kabuto said a sinister look in his eyes.

"Uhm…ok." Sai said unsure.

"You're not gonna do anything to hurt her are you?" Sai asked cautiously.

"No of course not. It'll just be a harmless little joke."

**End of flashback**

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" Sai yelled sobbingly and he pushed Kabuto so he fell to the ground.

"You fucking raped her because she wouldn't sleep with you? You… YOU FUCKING FUCKER!" Sai yelled angrily, wanting to punch him.

"Oh shut the fuck up! What are you gonna do about it huh? If you tell anyone, Ino's gonna break up with you and I know you don't want to loose her." Kabuto said, picking himself of the ground and heading towards the door.

"You don't even have proof. I'm the only one with a copy of the tape." Kabuto said snidely. Sai shook his head.

"There were witnesses. One of the guys wi-" Sai began but was interrupted by Kabuto.

"One of the guys? Like who? Kyo? Yuki? None of them would go against me. You were the only one who didn't know what was gonna happen that night." Kabuto explained a cruel smirk on his lips. Sai's eyes widened.

"Wh-Why?" Sai asked softly. Kabuto chuckled lowly.

"Because I knew you'd try to talk me out of it." Kabuto said and then he left. Sai clutched his head and punched the wall, leaving a hole.

* * *

**Soooo…. Did you guys like it? I hope you did. The chapter didn't turn out as great as I wanted it too, but, that's just life. Anyway please review and if you'd like play the guessing game from above! Ok, I think the next chapter will be up REALLY soon! So yeah, the results of the game will be in the next chapter too! **


	16. Angry

**Yay! Another update! Thanks sooo much for reviewing and please keep doing so!**

**Anyway thanks for those who played the guessing game and the winner is….. Korey for guessing Saw! YAAY! Unfortunately Korey doesn't have a FF account so you can't check out her profile or stories. Anyway I'll be nice and give shout outs to all who played! So check out these people, ****Itachi's-Okami-Nariko****, ****stringless-marionette****, ****ShinigamiRyuuko****, so check them out! **

**Also thanks for those who've been sending in song ideas and I'd like to ask if you'd all keep sending them in!**

**Also did anyone besides ****Itachi's-Okami-Nariko**** notice the reference to ****Fruit's Basket****? The names of Kabuto and Sai's friends were Yuki and Kyo, I used them because I was to lazy to think up my own names and I was watching ****Fruit's Basket**** at the time I wrote the chapter. Anyhoo, I hope you like this chapter! Please review!**

**Warning! I apologize now in advanced for oocness and crappy grammar and writing. You have been warned, so don't complain! XD

* * *

**

"Oh Sakura! You're early!" Kakashi's receptionist exclaimed. She was an older women in her late 50s or early 60s. Her dark brown hair beginning to grey, her forehead wrinkled when she smiled, and the crows feet around her blue eyes wrinkled a bit more each time she blinked.

"Well, have a seat; he's just finishing up with his other patient." She said warmly. Sakura nodded and took a seat on the leather couch, and timidly looked through the magazines on the coffee table. She picked up a Martha Stewart magazine and flipped through it uninterested in the decorative pine cones, or taffeta.

After about five minutes of mindlessly looking at magazines the door opened and out came Kakashi fallowed by the last person Sakura ever expected to see.

Karin.

"I think we made some real progress today Karin." Kakashi said, his visible eye crinkled because he was smiling. Karin smiled.

"Thank you. I really think these sessions are helping!" Karin said. Kakashi placed a hand on her shoulder and nodded.

"I'm glad. Well then, I'll see you next week." Kakashi said and Karin nodded and gave one last smile before turning to leave. As she walked past Sakura she made eye contact with her for a split second before continuing on her way out.

"Ah Sakura you're early!" Kakashi exclaimed with a hint of surprise in his voice. Sakura stood up, placing the magazine on the table.

"Yes… the bus was ahead of schedule." Sakura explained. Kakashi nodded and gestured for her to enter his office.

"Well, I don't see why we can't start early." Sakura nodded and went in taking her usual seat on the couch.

"So, how's your week been?" Kakashi asked, taking his usual seat on his chair adjacent from the couch with his knees crossed and his yellow paged notepad resting on is lap. Sakura shrugged.

"It was pretty average I guess. I went to my classes, studied, and practiced my cello." She said softly, staring at her folded hands in her lap.

"How was your Halloween? Do anything special?" Kakashi asked.

"I was with some friends…" Sakura said, a faint tint of pink adorning her cheeks. Kakashi smirked, though you couldn't tell because of the mask covering his face.

"Would one of these friends happen to be Sasuke?" He asked. Sakura looked up, ahint of shock in her eyes.

"Uh, yes… why?" Sakura asked confused.

"Well for the past few months since you've met him, whenever I ask you if you've been socializing, this, Sasuke's, name always seems to come up." He said nonchalantly. Sakura shrugged.

"We're just friends, that's all." She mumbled. Kakashi nodded.

"How long has that girl before me been seeing you?" Sakura asked shyly. Kakashi scrunched his eye, thinking back.

"Oh I'd say for about… five years. Do you know her?" Sakura nodded.

"She attends Konoha University." She answered.

"Oh are you friends?" Kakashi asked, his eye crinkled in a smile. Sakura shook her head.

"No." Sakura said and said nothing more, knowing that Kakashi wouldn't tell her why Karin was there. After a moment Kakashi spoke again.

"You know Sakura, you've shown great improvement since you've entered college. You seem more… open." Kakashi stated.

"Thank you." Sakura said and Kakashi continued.

"Though your social skills are still rather poor…" Kakashi stated, more to himself than to Sakura though. Sakura blushed from embarrassment.

"I know… I would like to keep improving…" Sakura said. Kakashi nodded.

"Well, then, the only way to improve is to keep trying." Kakashi said.

"I know… but it's hard… and… and half the time I don't know what I'm doing." Sakura said in a quiet, stressed voice. Kakashi chuckled warmly.

"Of course it's gonna be hard… you've shut yourself off from people for so long, of course interactions are going to seem awkward and hard for awhile. But eventually you'll begin to feel comfortable again." Kakashi explained. Sakura sighed and nodded.

"I guess…" Sakura said, a bit disappointed in the advice he gave. Kakashi sensed this and smiled.

"If you really want to improve your social skills, do things that'll put you out of your comfort zone. Initiate conversations with a friend, meet some one new, the next time someone asks you out on a date say yes." Kakashi said. Sakura nodded.

"So… I should get a boyfriend?" Sakura asked. Kakashi shook his head.

"No, you're not emotionally or socially stable for that kind of relationship… but going on a harmless date once in a while will help improve your social skills." Kakashi explained.

"Well… there is this guy in the orchestra who asks me out at least once a week." Sakura said.

"If he's a nice guy, I say go for it." Kakashi said smiling. Sakura looked back down at her hands in deep thought.

* * *

Sakura yawned as the bus came to a stop. Her mind busy with thoughts about why Karin was seeing Kakashi, and whether or not she should accept a date offer. She shook her head of the thoughts, to tired to address them at the moment.

She pushed herself up from her seat and carefully walked down the aisle of the bus. When she got towards the front she noticed Sasuke standing there at the bus stop waiting.

Waiting for her.

She paused for a moment before continuing to step down the steep stairs of the bus and joining Sasuke on the ground.

"Hey…" He said. She gave him a quick and small smile and shyly tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Hey." She said as the bus doors closed and drove away. Sasuke stuffed his hands in his pants pockets.

"Why are you here?" Sakura asked curiously. Sasuke smirked and shrugged.

"I figured I could walk you to your dorm. You know, because it's been getting dark out lately." Sasuke said. Sakura nodded, it was true, as the sunny, warm summer weather left and was replaced with cool, crisp fall weather, and the sky was getting darker earlier in the day.

"Ok." Sakura said and she and Sasuke began to walk towards their dormitory.

"So… where do you go to every week?" Sasuke asked breaking the silence. Sakura looked at her walling feet, not wanting to answer. She didn't want Sasuke to know she had a therapist. At least not yet.

"Just an appointment." Sakura said quickly and unconvincingly. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"What kind of appointment?" He asked suspiciously. Sakura shook her head as the two approached the entrance to their dorm.

"It's nothing." Sakura mumbled silently pleading he would just drop it. But Sasuke wouldn't.

"An appointment every week? Come on Sakura, you can tell me." He said and Sakura shook her head again, coming to a halt in her walking. Sasuke stopped and turned around to look at her quizzically.

"Sakura?"

"Just drop it. It's none of your business." Sakura said a slight snap in her voice. Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Sakura, I-" Sasuke began trying to reason with her, but she shook her head and cut him off.

"No, if I wanted you to know where I go every week I would've told you." Sakura's voice grew a bit more edgy with word. She the abruptly started walking again and quickly sped past and went into the dormitory. Sasuke just stared after her in shock. He had never seen Sakura like that before. He didn't even know she was capable of acting like that.

The raven haired man continued to stand there until he was sure Sakura was in her room. He ran a hand through his dark locks and climbed the stairs up into the dormitory and went to his room.

"Hey, how'd it go?" Naruto asked turning his attention from the video game he was playing with Kiba to Sasuke.

"He went to pick up Sakura from the bus station." Naruto answered. At the mention of Sakura's name, Kiba's eyes turned dark.

"Oh…" Kiba said sullenly. Naruto turned to him with a questioning loon on his face.

"Ok, what's with you? Ever since Halloween you've been all sulky and emo." Naruto said. Kiba shrugged.

"It's nothing…" Kiba answered, he then rubbed his eyes and stood up, his dog, Akamaru hopped off the couch to fallow him.

"I'm going to bed…" Kiba said his face blank and he walked to his room with his shoulders slumped. Sasuke and Naruto looked at his retreating form confused and worried for their friend.

"It's probably something about Ino…" Naruto muttered and Sasuke nodded. The blonde then turned to his other friend still standing by the door.

"So… how did it go with Sakura?" Naruto asked slyly, wriggling his eyebrows in a suggestive manner. Sasuke shook his head.

"Nothing… I'm gonna go to bed to." Sasuke said and like Kiba sullenly walked to his room. Naruto looked at him strangely.

"Why are my roommates so emo?" The blonde asked himself before continuing his video game.

Sasuke sighed and closed his door behind him and flopped onto his bed.

Maybe he had crossed the line with Sakura. She was right, it was none of his business. He sighed and dug into his pocket and pulled out his phone.

* * *

Sakura yawned, still tired and she wanted to go to bed.

'_I can't, I still need to practice my cello…' _She thought as another yawn crept up on her. She sat down on her stool and brought over her cello from its stand nearby and began to warm up with some scales.

As she played her pocket began to vibrate. She sighed placing the cello back on its stand and taking out her phone. She checked the caller ID.

It was Sasuke.

She contemplated on whether or not she should answer it for a moment, but eventually gave in and answered.

"Hello?" She said softly. There was silence but Sakura could here his breathing.

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked again softly.

"Sakura, I just called to apologize…" Sasuke said hesitantly. Sakura sighed.

"It's fine… I overreacted." Sakura admitted and it was once again silent between the two.

"I… I will tell you where I go someday Sasuke… just not now."

"I understand… so…" Sasuke said.

"So…?" Sakura said back.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Sasuke asked. Sakura smiled lightly.

"Yeah… same time, same place." She answered.

"Ok… goodnight."

"Goodnight." They hung up and Sakura smiled softly for a quick moment and returned to her cello.

* * *

The next day Sasuke and Sakura walked into the freshman orchestra for practice. Sasuke placed a hand on her upper arm.

"I'll see you later." Sasuke said before heading over to the percussion section where the piano was. Sakura nodded and headed towards the string section.

As she took her seat and began to set up her cello a violinist in a forest green sweater, with thick black eyebrows, bug like eyes, and a shiny black bowl cut approached her with a bright smile on her face.

"Hello Sakura! And how has your youthful day been so far?" The bug eyed boy greeted happily.

"Hey Lee… it's been fine and you?" Sakura asked politely. The boy, Lee, grinned widely.

"Oh it's been wonderfully youthful! Thank you for asking! You are as kind as you are beautiful!" Lee gushed. Sakura sweat dropped. The two continued conversing unaware of the fact that they were being watched.

Sasuke slightly glared at Lee. What gives him the right to pester Sakura every time he sees her? Sasuke rolled his eyes when he saw Lee go down on one knee unable to here what he was saying.

"Sakura would you do me the honor of going on a date with me!" Lee asked taking the shy girls hand. Sakura looked at him strangely about to say no when she remembered what Kakashi had said.

"…_next time someone asks you out on a date say yes."_

"…_going on a harmless date once in a while will help improve your social skills." _

"_If he's a nice guy, I say go for it."_

'_Maybe I should… one date couldn't hurt anyone… right?' _Sakura asked herself.

"Uhm… sure." Sakura said very unsure of herself. Lee jumped in the air smiling like there was no tomorrow.

"Oh Sakura! I promise it will be the most wonderful and youthful date you've ever been on!" Lee pronounced jumping up and down.

Sasuke looked at Lee strangely.

'_What's with him?'_ Sasuke thought to himself.

"So… she finally agreed." A voice from behind him said. He turned around to see Karin holding her flute looking at Lee and Sakura as well.

"Agree to what?" Sasuke ask bring the redhead's attention to him.

"Didn't you know? For the past few weeks, Lee's been bugging Sakura to go on a date with him… I'm surprised she never told you." Karin said. Sasuke turned his gaze back to Lee who was still ecstatic and Sakura who was going through her sheet music occasionally turning her head towards him to reply to a question or respond to what he was saying.

Sasuke wasn't surprised that Sakura hadn't told him though. Even though the two had become close over the past couple months, Sakura was still a very private person.

Sasuke looked back at Karin.

"How do you know she said yes?" Sasuke asked doubtfully. Karin shrugged her shoulders.

"Isn't it obvious… I mean look at him," Karin pointed to Lee who was still ecstatically jumping around Sakura. "I'm pretty sure that's not how he'd act if she said no…" Karin then went back to her section because the conductor came in.

The whole rehearsal Sasuke couldn't focus. He couldn't stop thinking about Sakura and that stupid green beast Rock Lee. It didn't make sense. Sakura never hangs out with him and the only time she talks to him is when he harasses her about spring and youth.

His fingers stumbled across the keys, he couldn't get the song right. People looked at him like he was sick. Sasuke never messed up this much on a song. The conductor gave Sasuke a concerned look.

When the practice was over, Sakura walked over. Her large cello in it's bag on her back.

"Is something wrong?" Sakura asked a slight tone of concern in her voice. Sasuke didn't answer her.

"You just seemed kinda… out of it during practice." She commented. Sasuke sucked in a breath and turned to her.

"Are you really going on a date with _Rock Lee?_" Sasuke asked when he said Lee's name a hint of disgust was evident in his tone. Sakura looked down embarrassed.

"Yes…" She said quietly.

"Why?" Sasuke asked bewildered. Sakura continued to stare at her feet, saying nothing. Sasuke sighed.

"Are you mad at me?" She asked timidly, Sasuke's eyes softened as he looked at her.

"No… No I'm not mad." Sasuke said in the softest voice ever. Sakura looked up at him with wide, doe like eyes.

"Come on… Let's go get some coffee." Sasuke said. Sakura nodded and began to walk pulling the strap of her cell case up on her shoulders higher for more support.

"Hey, I can carry that for you." Sasuke offered but Sakura shook her head.

"No it's ok, it's really heavy." Sakura explained. Sasuke grinned and shook his head.

"I'm sure I can handle it." Sasuke said. Sakura looked unsure but handed him the cello anyway. Sasuke picked it up and placed it on his back. He was surprised at how heavy it was. Even more surprised that Sakura could handle the wait.

Sasuke puffed his cheeks and hauled the heavy cello on his back. Sakura looked at him with an amused glint in her eyes.

"Are you ok?" She asked. Sasuke nodded making a personal note to work out more.

'_Damn my skinny physique.' _He thought as he followed Sakura out.

"How can you carry this thing so effortlessly?" Sasuke asked confused. Sakura shrugged.

"Well I've been carrying it for years… My back is really strong but the rest of me is scrawny." Sakura explained. Sasuke nodded and huffed as he pulled on the strap. The two walked in silence until they got to Sakura's room. Sasuke handed her the cello, thankful for getting the heavy weight off his back.

"Thanks…" Sakura said, "… so you're sure you're not mad?" Sasuke shook his head.

"Of course not… why would I be?" Sasuke said lying unconvincingly, but Sakura didn't seem to catch on to it and took it as the truth. She looked down, slightly disappointed.

"Uhm… right… right, why would you be…" She said and opened her door.

"I'll see you later?" Sasuke said cautiously, though it came off as more of a question. Sakura nodded.

"Yeah… see you later." Sakura said going into her room and closing the door.

Sasuke sighed and went to his room. Angry. Angry at Lee for asking Sakura out. Angry at Karin for knowing before he did. And angry at himself. Because it was his fault Lee got a date with Sakura. Because he had a million chances to ask her out but never did.

* * *

**Well there you go! Hope you review!**


	17. A Kiss On The Cheek

**Well, I'm FINALLY back after what seemed like FOREVER! Thanks for sticking with me. I'm soooooo sorry for the wait. Anyway please review. Unfortunately Karin is not in this chapter, so there won't be any progress in that part of the plot, but there is progress in Ino and Kiba's sub-plot romance, Hinata's and Naruto's relationship is progressing slowly but surely, and Sasuke and Sakura are still… well cute and awkward with each other.**

Kiba grinned as his little white dog, Akamaru tugged forward with all his might against the leather leash around his neck trying to break free and run to the open area of grass in the quad. He gently tugged the leash towards him, leading the dog over to the coffee cart. Akamaru trotted up to it and pawed the cart hungrily from the scent of the coffee and pastries. Kiba smirked down at the pup and ordered a large coffee and a cinnamon roll. Once the barista wrapped it up and Kiba paid, he led the dog away towards a seating area. His eyes scanned the area and found a familiar head of blonde hair busting herself with her cell phone and her own coffee. She looked up briefly and spotted Kiba, and a welcoming smile broke out on her face as she gestured for him to join her.

"Hey Ino!" Kiba said placing his items on the table and taking the seat across from her, placing Akamaru in his lap.

"Hey Kiba, what brings you here?" Ino asked, placing her cell on the table.

"Just walking Akamaru and getting some coffee. What about you? Aren't you usually with Sai?" Kiba asked, trying to sound as casual as possible when bringing up Sai. Ino's smile fell and her shoulders slumped.

"I don't know… ever since Halloween he's… he's been acting… weird." Ino said with a melancholic sigh. Kiba looked down upset, remembering his little interaction with Sai that Halloween night.

"Oh… I see…" Kiba said softly.

"…Ino?" The blonde looked at him expectantly. Kiba sucked in a breath and tensed his shoulders. He wanted to tell her everything that Sai said to him. He wanted to tell her his sneaking suspicions that her beloved boyfriend may have hurt her friend. He wanted to, but couldn't. Ino may be a sweet, caring person, but she was also the type of person who didn't think before they acted. If he told her that her boyfriend was scum, she'd make accusations of him being jealous and trying to break them up.

"N-….never mind." Kiba muttered defeated. Ino gave him a cute cockeyed look and lightly giggled.

"Kiba you can be so strange sometimes." Ino said, Kiba sheepishly grinned and scratched Akamaru's head.

"But it's cute." She blushed lightly and turned away embarrassed. Kiba smiled and hesitantly reached over to grab her hand. His hand hovered inches away from Ino's, but he quickly snatched his hand back when Ino looked back over to him with a bemused look upon her face.

"Is that Sasuke over there? God, the poor sap looks miserable." Ino said gesturing her thumb over to wear Sasuke sat slumped on a bench swishing the coffee in his cup and looking absolutely crushed. Kiba raised a brow at his friend's strange behavior.

"I don't know…" Kiba said distantly. Ino scrunched her face in thought for a moment until something dawned on her.

"Sakura is going on a date! He's upset Sakura is going on a date with Rock Lee!" Ino said gleefully. Kiba looked at her strangely.

"And this is good because….?" Kiba asked. Ino giggled and giddily drummed her hands on the table before bringing them to her mouth to muffle her squeal. Kiba raised his eyebrow confused and amused by the blonde's actions.

"What?" The dog lover asked. Ino giggled.

"Can't you see? It's obvious!" The blonde exclaimed.

"What? What's so obvious?"

"Sasuke's jealous!"

First dates are awkward. They're bound to be. It's the first time your out with someone, you don't know what to say, you don't know if the dress you're wearing is too formal, you don't know if the guy is gonna expect any kind of "intimate" good bye. In Sakura's case, she didn't know her date was going to spend the entire night talking about his idol, mentor, and coach, Might Gai, an Olympic gymnast gold medalist.

Apparently Lee was an aspiring gymnast and was here on a gymnastics scholarship. His dream was to win a gold medal at the Olympics like his coach Gai.

"I won my first youthful gold medal when I was 7 and I got moved on to regionals where I won third place! That is where my coach Gai found me!" Lee spoke animatedly about more medals he won and about how long he's been training under Gai.

"Coach Gai is currently readying me for the youthful competition for who will be on the Olympic team!" Lee said. Sakura just stared at him, not sure if she was to reply or not.

"That's great Lee." Sakura said politely as she picked at her salad timidly.

"So is the violin more of a hobby then?" She asked awkwardly as she stared at her salad intently, to nervous to meet the bug eyed boy's gaze.

"Yes, though I love the youthfulness of the instrument, my true youthful passion is gymnastics!" Sakura nodded dumbly and Lee continued to babble about youth, gymnastics, her supposed beauty, and Gai.

'_Maybe this wasn't what Kakashi met by "go for it."_

Sasuke boredly stared at the screen of the TV as he and Naruto played some random two-player Ninja-Fighting game. His blond haired friend was currently beating him, but he didn't care. He wasn't even paying attention to the game. His mind was to busy thinking about Sakura and her date with Lee.

'_What does she even see in him?' _He thought sullenly.

'_He's not even hot!... Not that I pay attention to guys like that or anything…'_

'_Ok… maybe he's a little cute and she's into that sort of- Wait! What? No, no he's not cute, what am I saying… or thinking…'_

"BOO-YA! I just beat yo ass again!" Naruto trash talked, but Sasuke ignored him as they began another round of the game.

'_God I'm pathetic…'_

"Sasuke? What's with you? You seem sort of out of it." Naruto commented, pausing their game. Sasuke shrugged his shoulders.

"Do you think Lee's attractive?" Sasuke asked suddenly. Naruto stared at him wide eyed as if he'd grown another head.

"Wow… uh Sasuke man… I didn't know you swung that way… or that you were even into-" Naruto stumbled around his words awkwardly, but Sasuke quickly cut him off.

"No, not like that you dumb ass… I mean, if you were a girl would you…" Sasuke trailed off, not sure how to finish.

"OH! OH! I get it! This is about Sakura, isn't it?" Naruto asked. Sasuke glared at him, but reluctantly nodded nonetheless.

"God… you're pathetic." Naruto said laughing. Sasuke's glare intensified. Naruto looked over and when his eyes met the Uchiha's death glare his laughter died down awkwardly and he gulped nervously.

"Uh…. Sasuke?" Naruto asked frightened.

"Run." He warned.

"What?" Naruto asked not taking the hint.

"Run. Now." Sasuke warned again, his gaze becoming more intimidating by the second. Naruto nodded.

"Right ok!" The blonde leaped off the couch as fast as he could, running to his room, slipping and stumbling the whole way.

"Hn…" Sasuke muttered satisfied. He sat in silence for a moment, enjoying the peace when he felt his pocket vibrate. He brought out his phone and saw that it was a text from Kiba.

**just ran into sakura n lee. i don't think shes 2 happy bout the date **

Sasuke smirked as he read the message and placed the phone back in his pocket and switched the game play to single player. He decided he'd play the game by himself until Naruto grew enough balls to come out of his room and join him again.

But in the mean time he was just fine, content with how the night had gone so far.

Sakura tried her best to smile when Lee dropped her off outside the building of her dorm. He had offered to walk her to her room but she politely declined, desperate for the night to end.

"Well… Thank you for tonight Lee."Sakura said standing on the steps so she was eye level with the green beast. Lee grinned brightly.

"I'm happy you had a youthful time! Perhaps we can go out again sometime?" He asked hopefully. Sakura gave him a small smile.

"Maybe…" She said unsure of what else she could say. Lee smiled and leaned in and placed a kiss on her cheek. When they separated both were blushing bright red.

"So… Goodnight!" Lee said and quickly walked off, happy with how well he thought the date went. Sakura stood there stunned for a moment, her blushing red face contrasting with her pale skin and white dress. She snapped out of her daze and walked into the building, not very happy with the date.

"He spent the whole time talking about his medals and his coach…" Sakura explained as she and Sasuke stood in line at the coffee cart the next morning.

"Was he bragging or something?" Sasuke asked, confused about Lee's intentions. The thick eye browed man never seemed like the big braggy-ego type of guy.

"No… he was just telling me about himself in a… weird way." Sakura said softly. Sasuke inwardly grinned, happy that she didn't like her date with Lee, even though he knew that made him sound petty.

"So you're not gonna go out with him again?" Sasuke asked, sounding casual about, or at least he hoped he did. But luckily for him Sakura is dense when it comes to body language and tone.

"No… He's nice, but no." Sakura said. Sasuke, satisfied with their conversation stepped up to order, thankful that blonde who always flirted with him wasn't there today. He got their usual drinks, handing Sakura her cup and the two walked over to one of the tables in the quad and sat down.

"You know… I'm glad you're not gonna go out with him again." Sasuke said, but once he said it, he immediately regretted it. Sakura looked at him confused.

"Oh…" She says.

"Yeah…" He replies.

'_This is awkward…' _She thinks.

'_Shoot me now…' _He thinks.

They sit in awkward silence, neither of them knowing what to say. Luckily Naruto comes to save the day. (YAY RHYMES!)

"Hey! Bastard!" Naruto greets, Hinata is with him giggling.

"Dobe, don't you know how to greet a person properly?" Sasuke asks mockingly. Naruto sits next to and Hinata across next to Sakura.

"Yeah I do, it's just more fun to be rude!" Naruto says cheerily. Sasuke just rolled his eyes.

"Hn."

"So what are you guys up to?" Hinata asked, turning her attention from Naruto to Sakura.

"Just getting coffee…" Sakura says.

"So… How was your date last night Sakura?" Hinata asked excited. Sakura just sighed.

"Not that great…" The pinkette confessed softly. Hinata smiled and gave Sasuke a knowing look before looking back to Sakura.

"Well, me, Ino, TenTen, and Temari are going to hang out at the mall again to eat, and see a movie, and get manicures. Why don't you come and tell us about it." Hinata offered. Sakura nodded and slightly smiled. Though she didn't like the idea of getting her nails done, Sakura had promised herself recently that she would try to restore the friendship she destroyed with Hinata and Ino.

"Cool, I was actually heading out to meet them now, are you ready?" Sakura nodded and the two girls got up from the table.

"Uhm... I'll see you later Sasuke, bye Naruto." Sakura said. Sasuke nodded and gave a little wave. Hinata smiled and pecked Naruto's cheek.

"I'll call you later. Bye." Hinata said sweetly and the two walked off.

"So you and Hinata are an item now or something?" Sasuke asked with an eyebrow cocked.

"Well… technically I haven't asked her to become an item yet, but we are dating." Naruto explained.

"Do you want to be an item?" Sasuke asked. Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know… I mean I really, really like her and all. It's just that you know my past with girls, they've always just been short lived flings, I've never actually been an item with anyone." Naruto said embarrassed.

"Ah." Sasuke says.

"What do you think I should do?" Naruto asked desperately. Sasuke shook his head.

"No. I'm not getting involved in your love life." Sasuke said and he stood up and left.

"Oh come on! Pleeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaase! Sasuke!" Naruto called out, clumsily following after him.

**Ok so please review. And sorry for taking so long to update. I hope you liked it! Also what are your guys' theories on the Karin sub-plot? Extra cookie points to those of you who share! Don't worry I'm not trying to steal your theories or ideas, I'm just curious to hear them! Also, the next chapter may or may not be bringing Sayuri back into the mix, but no promises. I can only promise that at some point she will be back!**


	18. Some What Friends

**Ok, so YAY! A new chapter! I'm sorry it's shorter than normal but I wanted this to just stand on its own. It's a very important chapter with a lot of development between Sakura and Karin. I guarantee none of you saw this coming, and if you did tell me and I'll give you a shout out and imaginary cookies! No Sasuke in this chapter unfortunately…. T.T But Sayuri makes another appearance! YAY! I love her! She's my favorite OC ever! Well she's really the only OC I've ever created, but STILL! Anyway I'd really appreciate it if you'd review!

* * *

**

**One and a half years ago**

"Sakura, this may be the last we'll be able to see each other for awhile." Sayuri said sullenly to Sakura. The two were currently sitting in Sayuri's car parked in the empty parking lot of the mall. Sakura's parents were out of town for the weekend so Sakura had been hanging out at Sayuri's apartment. The two couldn't sleep so Sayuri thought it'd be a good idea to drive around town.

"Huh?" Sakura mumbled sadly and confused.

"I need to get out of this place. I've lived here my whole life. I never left for college or went on any trips. Fuck! I've never even been to Europe… or New York… I've never even been on a plane…" The black haired girl explained. Sakura looked away.

"I'm sorry to have to leave you, but I gotta do this for me! I need to live my life." It was silent between the two for a minute or so before Sakura finally spoke.

"Why can't you live your life here?" She asked timidly, fiddling with her hands. Sayuri smiled grimly.

"Sakura… I can't stay… I lived here all my life and what have I got to show for it? A shit load of crappy relationships with drunks, druggies, and bums, two abortions, flunking out of community college, and ruining any kind of relationship with my family. What's so great about living my life here when all I do is fuck it up?" Sayuri said, her eyes beginning to water with tears. She wiped her eyes with her sleeve and clutched the steering wheel, staring ahead blankly.

"I… I need you…" Sakura murmured softly. Sayuri looked at her friend and placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder and squeezed.

"Sakura…. I love you so much, you're like my sister… But I can't stay… Please understand that I'm not abandoning you or deserting you. Please." Sakura nodded her head.

"I understand." The pink girl mumbled. Sayuri smiled sadly, and the car was filled with a tense silence for several minutes.

"So… I'll be leaving for New York next week…"

"How will you get there?"

"Driving."

"I'll miss you… Sayuri."

Sayuri smiled happily for the first time that night.

"And I'll miss you… little sister."

**End Flashback**

"After that she dropped me off at my house and she left a week later." Sakura said. Kakashi nodded.

"Did she say goodbye?" He asked curiously. Sakura nodded.

"I haven't heard form her since, she didn't bring a cell phone and she didn't have an email. So I have no idea where she is." Sakura said.

"Does that worry you?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes, but I know she's ok, wherever she is, because she told me before she left that she made me her emergency contact, that way if she did get hurt or in trouble I'd know." Kakashi nodded and wrote on his notebook. Sakura sighed and looked around the familiar office. She always felt awkward when Kakashi wrote in his notebook.

"Is there anything else you'd like to talk about concerning Sayuri? This is the first time you've ever mentioned her to me." Kakashi said leaning back into his chair. Sakura shrugged.

'_I'd like to talk about how she helped me through my abortion that you don't know about…'_

"Anything at all?"

'_Maybe that she was the only person I could ever truly talk to after what Kabuto did to me…'_

"No…" Sakura said.

"You're sure?" Kakashi pressed and Sakura nodded.

'_No…'_

"Well, then, looks like we're out of time." Kakashi announced glancing at his wrist watch.

Sakura nodded and stood up with Kakashi and he led her out.

"I think that was a nice session, yes?" Kakashi asks lightly.

"Yes… thank you Kakashi. I'll see you next week." And with that Sakura walked out of the office, grabbing her navy pea coat on the way out and slipping it on in the chilly November air. She began to walk down the street to her bus stop when a familiar figure stepped out in front of her.

"Karin?" She asked startled. The ruby haired women smirked in reply and approached Sakura.

"Walk with me." She said softly and Sakura nodded and the two began to walk down the street.

"Karin, how… why…" Sakura stuttered awkwardly not knowing how to phrase her question. Karin gave the small girl a knowing look before turning her gaze to the sidewalk ahead of them.

"Why have I been seeing Kakashi? Is that your question?" Sakura nodded.

"Let's just say I didn't exactly have the best experience of growing up…" She said quietly and turned her eyes back on Sakura.

"What about you?"

"I'd rather not talk about it." Sakura said. Karin pursed her lips and sighed.

"I know that I've kinda been a bitch to you… And I know Sasuke must tell you about the things I say to him." Sakura looked at the other girl quizzically.

"Huh? Sasuke never talks about you…" Karin looked surprised for a moment but soon regained her composure.

"Oh… well when I talk to Sasuke I kinda lead him on to thinking I know something about you…. Which I do, just not as much as I make him think." Sakura narrowed her eyes slightly and looked up at Karin.

"What do you know?"

"I know you have a dark past. I know you're not emotionally stable, I know you've been seeing Kakashi for a while now. . . I also know that Sasuke having feelings for you is dangerous…" Karin said as calmly as she could. Sakura looked away speechless.

"What do you mean by Sasuke having feelings for me?" Karin smiled, slightly amused.

"It's kind of obvious… well obvious to a very perceptive person-which I am." She explained.

"Then what do you mean by 'dangerous?'" Sakura queried.

"Because, even if you do return those feelings, and I suspect you do, you aren't able to act on them or know how to be with him. You'd probably push him away because you'd be scared… And I think that could really hurt Sasuke. That's why it's dangerous for him to like you in that way." Sakura looked at her walking feet. Karin was absolutely right. She didn't know how or even if she could ever have those feelings, return them, or act on them. She'd probably push him away like Karin said.

"How do you know so much?" Sakura asked. Karin shrugged her shoulders up and stuffed her gloved hands in her pockets.

"Because… I think we're a lot alike. Two years ago I was just like you… but then I had a breakthrough with Kakashi and I was able to start living my life again. I'm not 100% sure, but, I have a suspicion that we have a similar past." The two girls didn't say anything else for awhile. They reached the bus stop and Sakura sat down on the bench, after a few hesitant moments Karin joined her.

"What… what happened to you? If you don't mind telling me that is…" Sakura mumbled, scuffing her feet against the concrete. Karin went into deep thought for a moment before cautiously replying to her companion's question.

"When I was twelve my mother got re-married to this thug… She thought she could change him, get him to kick the booze and get a steady job." Sakura listened intently to Karin's every word, curious to hear what she had to say.

"Anyway, after a couple of months my mom got a promotion and started traveling a lot, leaving me alone with _him_. The first few times he was drunk and it wasn't that bad; just a few crude, suggestive comments here and there. I thought it was nothing to worry about…" She trailed off for a second, looking lost in thought, but eventually snapped back into reality with a dazed look on her face.

"But then it got worse… He started coming into my room late at night and he'd just stare at me lying there. He thought I was sleeping but I was wide awake. I just kept my eyes closed hoping that he was just a nightmare and would go away… he never did…" Before Karin could continue the bus pulled up. Sakura stayed seated not sure if she should go on the bus or if she should stay with Karin.

"If you want to leave… that's fine." Karin murmured. Sakura shook her head.

"No… there will be another bus in 45 minutes, I can wait." Karin smiled and nodded. The two waited for the bus to pull away and it finally did after 2 minutes. Karin took a deep breath and continued.

"Eventually he stopped staring, he started touching me in all these places I knew weren't supposed to be touched. I pleaded for him to stop so many times but he'd just laugh and kiss me and touch me and violate me."

"How long did this go on for?" Sakura asked.

"Nearly a year before I finally got the courage to tell my mom. When I did she cried and blamed herself for bringing him into our home. Sometimes I think it was partly her fault. But I know deep down that it's not. The day after I told her there was a social worker and police at my house asking questions and interrogating him. Eventually he was arrested." Karin paused for a moment but continued.

"During that time and for a long time afterwards, I pushed away all my friends and anyone who tried to get close to me. After witnessing it destroy and hurt so many people, I knew there was a chance of it happening to Sasuke, so I tried, in a bit of a bitchy way I know- sorry about that-I tried to pull Sasuke away from you to save him from the hurt… and also I liked him, so I guess my motives were a bit selfish." Sakura shook her head.

"No it's fine. . . I don't blame you for wanting to save someone from being hurt. I've hurt many of my friends as well by pushing them away… but I'm trying to repair what I've broken." Sakura said shocked by how much she and Karin were talking. This was the first real conversation they've had and it was so personal.

"I'm really sorry about what happened with your stepfather. . . It must've been terrifying." Sakura said and a calm silence filled the air.

"Sakura?" Karin asked and the pinkette looked at her new some-what friend.

"What happened to you?" Karin asked, Sakura looked at her knees and clutched her hands on them nervously.

"If I tell you, you have to promise not to tell anyone…"

"Promise." Karin said whole heartedly. She meant it and would keep her promise and Sakura somehow new she would too.

"I've never told anyone this. Not Kakashi, not my mom or dad, my best friends. No one." Sakura took a deep breath and with teary eyes looked at Karin mournfully. Karin looked back anxious and concerned. Desperate to hear what Sakura was about to say.

"Four years ago I… I…" Sakura trailed off and wiped the tears threatening to fall. She didn't know admitting what happened would be so hard.

"I was… raped."

* * *

**OH MY GOSH! Karin's not an evil, conniving BITCH/SLUT/WHORE! Oh you guys had no faith in her. You all thought she was plotting with Kabuto or something; have a little faith guys! LOL! Anyway what'd you guys think of this chapter? Do you like Sakura and Karin's friendship-thingy or whatever it is they are? Or do you hate it? Sorry if you guys thought there was going to be some Karin bashing, but that's not really my style. I'm not trying to bash any characters. I know I've made Kabuto an evil, creep, but that's because he actually IS a evil creep! Anyway tell me what you thought! I'm eager to know! Also, let it be known that even though I won't bash Karin, I don't like her. I kinda hate her, but she just seemed perfect for this part and I think the relationship she and Sakura will build together will be very dynamic and interesting! Anywho! Please Review!**


	19. Desperate Housewives Happy Holidays!

Hey it's me and… MERRY CHRISTMAS! And to those of you who don't celebrate Christmas, HAPPY HANUKAH! HAPPY KWANZA! AND ANY OTHER HOLIDAY THAT IS CURRENTLY BEING CELEBRATED! This is just a little tidbit to say happy holidays. Think of it as a bonus chapter or present! It doesn't have anything to do with the plot. It's kinda like a holiday oneshot/present to you guys for being such amazing readers!

Also, I apologize for crappy grammar and spelling because I didn't edit this very much. Also there is OOC-NESS in here!

I love you guys, happy holidays! Please review! I hope you like this.

* * *

"Hey, are you sure you don't wanna come with? You know you're always welcome." Naruto asked from the hallway, lugging a suitcase and a winter coat in his arms. Sasuke sighed, shaking his head as he leaned back into their couch.

"Yes Naruto, for the umpteenth time! I'm sure!" He exasperatedly groaned out. Naruto put his coat and suitcase by the door and stood in front of his stoic roommate.

"Well excuuuuuuuuuse me for not wanting my best friend to be all alone on Christmas!" The blonde said, ticked off. Sasuke rolled his eyes and smirked. He stood and patted Naruto's shoulder.

"Naruto, I appreciate the offer, but don't worry about me." He then side-stepped the blonde and went over to the cupboard and took out one of Naruto's instant ramen and placed it in the microwave.

"Do you at least have plans? I mean, it's kind of pathetic to spend Christmas by yourself. . . No matter how much of a Scrooge you are." Naruto said, mumbling the last part. But Sasuke heard it all the same.

"Naruto, stop being annoying. And yes, I have plans. I'll be staying at Itachi's and we'll be hanging out over break, and our parents we'll be back by New Years to celebrate Christmas with us." Naruto nodded and grinned satisfied with the answer he got and went to grab his things. As he did Kiba emerged with his own luggage and winter garb, with Akamaru obediently following.

"Hey Sasuke, are you sure you don't mind taking care of Akamaru?" Kiba asked setting down his bags and bent down to ruffle the dogs head.

"Yeah, it's no problem." Sasuke said checking the microwave for the ramen.

"Cool, thanks. Well, I gotta catch my plane guys. Have a merry Christmas, and I'll be seeing you guys next year!" Kiba said happily, saying goodbye to Akamaru and slipping his coat on.

"Yeah, I'll see you guys. Merry Christmas, Naruto. And Kiba, have a happy Hanukah." The two rowdy roommates grinned and heaved their luggage out the door, finally leaving the Uchiha in peace. The door shut and Akamaru instantly ran towards the door, scratching and pawing it, barking for his owner to return and bring him with. Sasuke sighed and picked the dog up and placed him on the couch. The microwave beeped and he went to collect his cup of ramen and a fork from the drawer. He sat on the couch, flipping the tv on. Desperate Housewives came onto the screen. It was another re-run, but Sasuke watched it anyway. After all, it was his favorite guilty pleasure. Akamaru curled up and settled at his side. Sasuke slowly gathered the noodles onto his fork as he watched the women of Wisteria Lane embark on another suburban mystery.

As he was about to take his first there was a knock on the door, Akamaru's head shot up and he leapt off the couch and began to bark and scratch at the door excitedly. Sasuke groaned, and placed his food on the coffee table and walked over, gently pushing the dog to the side with his socked foot and answered the door.

He was happy to see that on the other side of the door was none other than Sakura in her navy pea coat and white scarf, snuggly wrapped around her neck. Her hands were in grey, wool gloves, and there was a suitcase at her feet and in her little hands was a plate of something covered by a festive red plastic wrap.

"Hey." He greeted as Akamaru attacked the girls shins by jumping and pawing at her for attention. Sakura's eyes became slightly amused at the dog and she bent down and scratched the dog's ear.

"Hey Sasuke… I uh just came to say goodbye and Merry Christmas before I left." She said softly avoiding eye contact.

"Ah, well Merry Christmas to you as well." Sasuke said. Sakura nodded and sucked in a breath. There was silence between them for an awkward moment before Sakura thrust forward the plate in Sasuke's face. He leaned back in surprise at her sudden actions and eventually gathered his composure and took the plate from her hands.

"Thanks." He said inspecting the plate to find cookies wrapped in the red plastic.

"Temari let me use the kitchen at her apartment to make them." Sakura said a bit bashful as she shyly met his gaze. Sasuke smirked.

"Thank you. This is really nice of you…" He unwrapped the plate and took one of the cookies, "… they look great." He said before taking a bite.

Of course once he did he instantly regretted it.

How can a cookie be burnt and doughy at the same time?

"You hate them don't you." Sakura said, deflated. Sasuke swallowed the cookie and shook his head.

"No, they're great, really." He said unconvincingly. Sakura sighed.

"You don't have to lie to me Sasuke." Sakura said and Sasuke flushed slightly.

"Ok… so maybe they taste like Susan Delfino made them, but it's fine. It's the thought that counts." He confessed, earning himself a confused look from Sakura.

"Susan Delfino? You mean the Desperate Housewives character?" She asked. Sasuke winced embarrassedly and nodded.

"Yeah… It's kind of my guilty pleasure." He admitted and Sakura looked at him strangely.

"I never pegged you as the type of guy who'd watch Desperate Housewives." Sakura blurted out. Sasuke smirked.

"Is that a bad thing or something?" He asked slyly, Sakura's face flushed and she shook her head.

"No, just unexpected . . . it is a good show, maybe not as good as House, but good." Sakura said, Sasuke let out a chuckle-like sound.

"Uhm… I should go. I have a bus to catch." Sakura said . Sasuke nodded before suddenly remembering something.

"Hold on just a second though. I actually have something for you." Sasuke said retreating into the dorm room, coming out moments later with a small package in hand wrapped in red paper with snowmen decorating it.

"Oh thanks…" She took the box and inspected it closely.

"It's a mix CD." Sasuke said, Sakura nodded.

"Thank you." She said and awkwardly placed her arms around his waste, bring them inbto the most awkward hug Sasuke has ever been in. The only other time he's ever felt this weird during a hug was when Naruto hugged him after announcing that he lost virginity during their sophomore year in high school.

Seconds after Sasuke returned the hug Sakura quickly retreated.

"Well, I should go now," She picked up her suitcase with one hand and hugged the wrapped CD to her chest with the other.

"Thank you again, and merry Christmas." Sakura said. Sasuke smirked.

"Merry Christmas, see you next year." Sakura nodded and left, walking down the hallway and down the stairs. When she was out of sight Sasuke closed his door content. He looked down at the plate of cookies in his hand and smirked. They may have been disgusting, but little did Sakura know that Susan Delfino was his favorite housewife.

* * *

So Happy Holidays! And have a happy new year!


	20. A Familiar Man

**Hey ya'll! I hope you had a happy holiday and a fantastic New Year! I'm back with a new chapter! I'm glad you liked the bonus holiday chapter/present! Anyway, now we can return to the story.**

**This picks up after chapter 18 Some What Friends.**

**Also, there's a new FanFic I've made called 'Ballerino' it's another Naruto fic with drama and angst and romance like this one. Main pairing is once again SasuSaku, but there will be a side of SasuNaru and some one-sided NaruHina! There will also be less OOC! It hasn't been getting much traffic, so if you could find it in your kind hearts to check it out; I'd very much appreciate it! Anyway, I'm going to put a little recap so you guys don't get confused when you read. Remember this takes place right after chapter 18.

* * *

**

_Recap:_

_"I'm really sorry about what happened with your stepfather. . . It must've been terrifying." Sakura said and a calm silence filled the air._

_"Sakura?" Karin asked and the pinkette looked at her new some-what friend._

_"What happened to you?" Karin asked, Sakura looked at her knees and clutched her hands on them nervously._

_"If I tell you, you have to promise not to tell anyone…"_

_"Promise." Karin said whole heartedly. She meant it and would keep her promise and Sakura somehow new she would too._

_"I've never told anyone this. Not Kakashi, not my mom or dad, my best friends. No one." Sakura took a deep breath and with teary eyes looked at Karin mournfully. Karin looked back anxious and concerned. Desperate to hear what Sakura was about to say._

_"Four years ago I… I…" Sakura trailed off and wiped the tears threatening to fall. She didn't know admitting what happened would be so hard._

_"I was… raped."

* * *

_

It was getting darker and she still wasn't back yet. It was way past 7:30. The cold, crispy air bit at his skin and he shivered slightly, pulling his gray scarf higher around his pale neck. He sighed and checked his watch.

8:57

Where was she? When she hadn't show at 7:30 he thought she may have missed the bus and decided to leave and come back later when the second one arrived at 8:15. When she didn't arrive on the 8:15 he thought she might have took a taxi home so he went to check at her dorm. She wasn't there. He then decided to wait to see if she'd come on the 9:00 bus, hoping she was alright. He had called her a couple times and sent a text but he got no reply, either her phone was off or on silent.

The bus pulled in slowly for third time that night. A few people got off. A middle aged woman in a waitress uniform, an old man with a plastic bag holding a carton of milk, and a young woman with a little boy asleep in her arms; his limbs hung loosely around his mother's torso. For a moment no one had stepped off and Sasuke mentally cursed, he dug into his pocket about to make another call until he heard a familiar voice calling his name.

"Sasuke?" He looked up relieved to see that she was ok.

"Sakura hey." She stepped off the bus and stood before him, he inspected her face and noticed her eyes were red from crying.

"What happened? You look like you've been crying." Before she could reply to his question another person stepped off the bus. Karin. Sasuke's eyes narrowed when he spotted her, he gently pushed Sakura aside and stepped in front of her, almost in a protective manner.

"Karin, I just know you had something to do with this." He said accusingly. Karin looked offended but shook it off quickly.

"I didn't do anything to her." She said with a blush adorning her cheeks at his sudden closeness.

"I highly doubt that." He said aggressively.

"Sasuke stop!" Sakura called out, grasping his shoulder with her tiny hand. "She's telling the truth!" Sasuke looked at Sakura and sighed. He knew something happened between them, but he knew if kept pushing the subject, Sakura would get angry with him. He relaxed his body and stepped away from Karin.

"Sorry." He said looking at Sakura.

"Maybe…. Maybe you should go Sasuke." The pinkette said softly, staring at the ground. He looked to Karin, who in turn looked away. He turned his gaze to find Sakura still staring at the ground.

"Sakura please don't be mad, I'm sor-"

"Just go Sasuke… I'll talk to you later." Sakura said, cutting off his apology. He slowly nodded and eventually turned and walked away.

As he walked he could hear the distant voices of the two girls talking. He couldn't understand what they were saying, but he didn't really care. He felt like an ass.

He was an ass.

It wasn't his place to assume Karin had been at fault for Sakura's tears and it definitely was not his place to have accused her so aggressively.

Maybe he should apologize. It would be a nice thing to do, but he knew he couldn't bring himself to do it even if he wanted to.

Even if Sakura wanted him to.

* * *

"I'm sorry about Sasuke…" Sakura said to Karin quietly after Sasuke left. Karin just smiled and shook her head.

"It's ok… he only does it because he cares about you." Although Karin was trying to make her feel better, she couldn't help but say the last part with a little envy.

"I know we're kinda… friends now, but… I can't help but be a little jealous of you and Sasuke." Karin said honestly.

"You really like him…" Karin nodded at Sakura's statement.

"But it's ok… I can find someone else." It was silent for a few moments until Sakura spoke again.

"You remind me of a friend I used to have." Sakura said beginning to walk towards her dorm, Karin walking beside her.

"Yeah?" Sakura nodded.

"Her name was Sayuri Iwate." Sakura said.

"She was my best friend…" Sakura mumbled.

"Was?" Karin quirked her eyebrow up confused.

"I haven't seen her in almost two years." Sakura confessed.

"Where is she?" Karin asked they stopped walking; they had reached their dorm and were now standing outside the building.

"New York I think, but I'm not sure… she just kinda left and I don't know how to reach her." Karin scoffed.

"What?" Sakura questioned. Karin just shook her head.

"It's nothing." She said sullenly, but quickly covered it up with a smile and a yawn.

"Well, I'm beat… we should head in." Karin announced. Sakura stared at her confused but nodded nevertheless.

They reached Karin's room first.

"I'll see you later… And don't be too hard on Sasuke." Sakura nodded and Karin vanished inside her room. Sakura continued on to her own dorm and stopped in the middle of the hallway. There was a man outside her door, leaning against it casually. A very familiar man.

As she slowly approached the man he turned his head in her direction. His eyes were trained on her figure.

"What are you doing here?" She whispered, trying to stand her ground. The man pushed himself off the door, a vindictive smirk on his lips. Her eyes widened in fear and he merely chuckled lowly as he drew closer and closer…

"What are you doing here?" She repeated slightly louder, but he still didn't reply. He just got closer and closer until…

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER!"

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! CLIFFHANGER! NOOOOOOOOO! Anyway, I'm sorry this chapter is so short, but I think it went well! Remember to check out Ballerino! IF you like this story, than you'll probably like Ballerino!  
**

**Sasuke was a bit of a jerk to Karin, but he was a jerk out of love… kind of… Sakura was a little pissed at him for being an ass to her new bestie! And Karin doesn't seem to like Sayuri very much! DX Oh no's! Is Sasuke going to apologize to Karin? Is Sakura going to forgive Sasuke? Why doesn't Karin like Sayuri! What's gonna happen with Sakura? Who was the man at her door? Who shouted for the man to get away? It'll all be answered in the next chapter! Err… or at least most of it will!**


	21. Shock

**Hello my lovelies! Wow, it's been AGES since I've updated! And I'm soooo sorry! I've missed you all! Thank you all for being so patient with me! I really do appreciate all of you for following me and my story! It makes me sad that it's all going to come to an end soon, not to many chapters left until it's all over with... Well I'll keep writing, even though 'Let's Play' will be done doesn't mean there won't be more SasuSaku goodness from me! Anyway please read, review, and enjoy the latest installment of 'Let's Play'! **

**P.S. Again, I'm soooo sorry for not updating in soooooooo long. Also, sorry for any bad grammar and spelling.**

**WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! CHARACTER OOCNESS!**

**You have been warned, so don't complain!**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_As she slowly approached the man he turned his head in her direction. His eyes were trained on her figure._

_"What are you doing here?" She whispered, trying to stand her ground. The man pushed himself off the door, a vindictive smirk on his lips. Her eyes widened in fear and he merely chuckled lowly as he drew closer and closer…_

_"What are you doing here?" She repeated slightly louder, but he still didn't reply. He just got closer and closer until…_

_"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER!"_

* * *

**(This is Sakura's experience of the fight)**

'_Everything's a blur…' _

Hostile whispers penetrated the tense atmosphere around her, a hand reaches out, and it's warm and strong, and it sooths and calms her nerves as it pulls her to stand behind a tall form she can't quit make out because it's so dark.

'_Everything is...'_

Darks shadows of Kabuto and her savior danced around as Kabuto slowly approached. She backs away from the two and stumbles, almost falling, and presses her body against the wall, her eyes never leaving Kabuto and the other figure.

'…_spinning…'_

Her eyes grow hazy and she slides down to the floor. She can feel the water gathering around the edges of her eye lids. She saw the figure slam his fist into Kabuto's cheek before everything became blurry, fuzzy, and began spinning.

'_I'm…'_

Everything around her became darker and darker. The last thing she sees before blacking out completely is a pair of arms and spiky hair.

'… _fading.'_

"Sakura? Sakura are you alright? Shit."

* * *

**(This is Sakura's savior's experience of the fight.)**

"Stay away from her Kabuto." He said in a firm, cold voice. Kabuto smirked as the younger man pulled Sakura behind him and stood before her in a protective manner.

"Or what?" Kabuto asks amused and he pushes his glasses up his nose and takes a step towards them.

"Or you'll regret it." Kabuto just scoffs at his threat, causing his glare to intensify.

"I don't know what you did to her, but if you ever come near Sakura again…Like I said. You'll regret it."

"Yeah, whatev-"

SLAM!

"What the fuck?" Kabuto whispered hoarsely as he nursed his cheek. He glared on last time before spitting his blood on his attacker's face, who grimaced. Kabuto then staggered off.

"Don't think this means anything Kiba!" He said softly over his shoulder.

"Yeah, fuck off." And with that Kiba looked behind him and saw Sakura on the ground against the wall. Her eyes were dull and tired, and she looked out of it. Immediately he went over to her and reached towards her, pulling towards him. He noticed how cold and clammy they were as he held one of them.

"Sakura?" He said, searching her face for any reaction, but her eyes remained dull and hazy, and she seemed completely zoned out.

"Sakura are you alright?" Still no sign of lucidness.

"Shit." He muttered before gathering her into his arms.

**One year ago**

Sakura was walking down the street to the bus stop. Her appointment with Kakashi had just finished, and since her parents were out of town, she was taking the bus home. As she neared the bus stop she saw a man approach her, a man she hadn't seen since her Freshman year of high school.

"K-Kabuto…" She whispered frightfully. He smirked sinisterly at her, picking up his pace when he noticed her.

In a panic Sakura looked around for a place to go that would be safe. Noticing a convenience store on her right, she bolted inside, causing the clerk at the counter to give her a bemused look.

Quickly she paced towards the back of the store, everything became hazy, and she felt it hard to focus and concentrate. She found a small corner by the freezer and sat their huddled and dug for her phone in her bag.

Not sure who to call since Sayuri was gone, she looked through her wallet and found a call card and dialed the number.

"Please remember me…" She muttered over and over as her body felt numb and breathing became shallow.

"Dr. Tsunade speaking." Came the voice at the other end and Sakura felt a slight wave of relief wash over, before nervousness and panic took over again.

"Hi-hi… I don't kno-know if you remember me, but my name is Sakura Haruno, and you said-you said I should call if I needed help." She sputtered out quickly. There was a quick pause on the other end before Tsunade responded.

"Yes, I remember you, Sakura the pink haired girl. What do you need? Are you in danger?" Tsunade asked, concern and worry was evident in her tone.

"Uhm, I don't know-I-I need a ride-I need a ride!" Sakura said hurriedly, her voice full of panic. The clerk from earlier had come to the back and gave her a concerned look.

"I'll be right there. Where are you?"

**End flashback**

Kiba hurriedly ran up the stairs and down the halls to his dorm, Sakura cradled in his arms. He was in a panic, he had no idea which dorm was hers, and Hinata and Ino were in a whole nother dorm facility. So in a panic he decided to bring the nearly unconscious girl to his dorm.

When he got there he urgently banged on the door with his foot, so he wouldn't drop Sakura. The door opened moments later to reveal Naruto in boxers. Before the blonde could say anything Kiba had charged on through and gently placed Sakura on their couch.

"Get Sasuke." Kiba said as he propped Sakura's head up and tried to get some kind of response from her by putting his hands to her face and snapping, but she continued to stare off into space, her body immobile like a rag dolls.

Not a moment later Sasuke and Naruto came running back in.

"What happened to her?" Sasuke asked, kneeling beside Sakura.

"I don't know! I found her and Kabuto together downstairs and… and… I don't know!" Kiba said frustrated. He didn't have any idea what happened between Kabuto and Sakura, and Kabuto hadn't done anything when he found him with her; so he honestly didn't know what happened or what to tell Sasuke and Naruto.

"Well did he touch her or hurt her or something?" Naruto asked urgently.

"No-yes-I mean n-Fuck! I don't know, ok!"

"Then what's wrong with her?" Naruto asked. Sasuke sighed.

"I could be wrong but… I think she's in shock." Sasuke said sounding calm, but Naruto could tell he was very flustered, and upset.

"Call Temari! She's pre med!" Sasuke said quickly and Naruto whipped out his phone and dialed as fast as he could.

"Hey Temari, Sakura may be in shock and we don't know what to do!" Naruto said frantically. A quick moment later Naruto hung up.

"Temari's heading over now, she was with Shikamaru, she said she'll be here as fast as possible." Naruto said quickly.

"In the mean time she said to take off Sakura's shoes and-and to give her warm liquids." Naruto explained. Kiba instantly went for her shoes and Sasuke ran to the bathroom. When he returned he had a cup of warm water and slowly and gently poured the water into Sakura's mouth.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Temari's here!" Kiba sprinted and answered the door and the blonde immediately crushed in, Shikamaru behind her. Without a word being said Temari looked over Sakura and let out a relieved sigh.

"Is she ok?" Shikamaru asked softly. Temari nodded.

"Thankfully it's nothing physical or dangerous. She's not in shock, even though it seems like she is, I think she's just having some sort of mental break down or something… She will at least be physically fine." Temari explained slowly.

"So… what caused it?" Sasuke asked. Temari shrugged.

"All we can do now is wait and if she doesn't show any signs of response, I would call an ambulance."

However they didn't have to wake long, for Sakura's eyes began to blink rapidly and she slowly lifted herself into a sitting position.

"Sakura are you ok?" Sasuke asked concerned. She didn't acknowledge him and just looked around.

"I need…" She began but trailed off.

"What do you need?" Shikamaru asked coming closer.

"I need Tsunade… where is she?" Sakura asked still looking out of it.

"We don't know who Tsunade is." Sasuke said slowly, Sakura shook her head.

"I need her... I need Kakashi… and Sayuri." Sakura mumbled before slowly closing her eyes.

"Is she ok?" Sasuke asked, looking towards Temari.

"Yeah, I think she's just sleeping..." Temari paused before looking at Sasuke again.

"Hand me her phone Sasuke." She ordered and Sasuke grabbed it from Sakura's coat pocket and handed it over to the sandy blonde who immediately started going through her contacts.

"I'm gonna see if I can find this Tsunade."

* * *

**Well there it is! Sorry if it's kinda short, but I'll be sure to update ASAP! I think... I hope... I'll try, that's for sure! So please review! Tell me what you think. What you liked, what you hated. what you thought was gonna happen, what you wanted to happen. Tell me anything! just review!**


	22. Adoption Anyone!

**This story, I'm dropping it. But, if anyone would like to adopt it, just PM me! If you have any questions PM me! Sorry, I just have no inspiration anymore… If you do wanna take over the story, I'll tell you what I planned on doing for the rest of the story. Of course you don't have to use my guide-lines. I'll give whoever wants it, full creative liberties to continue the story however they see fit.**

**From, Broadway-Naruto-Girl**


	23. It's Been Adopted! YAY!

**So, Let's Play is now officailly being continued by Spazz-Sama, so check them out! I'll send out an udpate on this when it's up!**

**Broadway-Naruto-Girl**


End file.
